Discovering Kokomo
by tbrown92
Summary: As the gang is growing up, they realize that it can't always be the same as it has been. Hormones come into play as they try to figure out who they are. TwisterXReggie. ***Chapter 7 is now up!***
1. Serious Injury?

Reggie Rocket was many things. Oldest child. Sarcastic sister. Smart student. Top notch team mate. Super friendly person to everyone in Ocean Shores. On a warm summer morning, she had been skating in circles in the cul-de-sac since sunrise, thinking about everything since sleep was nonexistent once again. Rocket Girl had been acting weird for the past week, she was quiet all the time and lamely wiping out all day when she hung out with the gang. She was also so grumpy some of the time, she would just leave what ever the gang was doing to be alone, even though nine times out of ten Sammy was right behind her. Her and Sammy were always good friends since they bonded over computer stuff and The Zine, She was of course still teaching Sammy how to skate. As the few years passed by, The Squid had gotten a little better at skating. He excelled at surfing though. He took a lot of pride in that.

Hearing the sound of skates on the pavement, Twister woke up, Groggily pulling himself out of bed and looked out his window spotting his violet haired friend just skating mindlessly in a large continuous circle. He grinned to himself as he just stood there and watched. He always thought Reggie was sort of pretty. She was definitely one of a kind, that's for sure. She was easy to talk to most of the time as well.. except for recently... If she took her head out of the clouds long enough to hold a conversation with then she would still be easy to talk to. Twister just stood there and watch as her hair flowed easily behind her, It had grown longer in the past few years. She had gotten skinnier as well, Might have been because of her activeness or her most recent ex-boyfriend tried to control what she ate. He frowned at that but his small grin came back as he watched her sway back and fourth in her movements. After a while, He frowned at himself as he felt a familiar twinge in the pit of his stomach. Passing it off as hunger, he tore himself away from staring down at the oblivious teen down below to go down stairs to eat his breakfast. By the time he had finished up and got dressed for the day, Reggie was in the Rocket family garage mindlessly flipping a wheel on her skateboard, all zoned out as it wheeled around. Twister marched inside to greet her, skateboard and camera in hand as usual.

"Hey Reg. What's up?" Twister said plopping down next to her on the floor. She said nothing, she just kept tapping the wheel. "Reg?... HellLLLOOOooo? Earth to Regina!"

"Huh? … Oh hey Twist. What's up?" She said passively after being moved out of her thoughts. Twister thought it was weird because as he flinched, she didn't even bother threatening him for using her actual name. She always at least does that. She just sat there. Twister cautiously resumed his usual posture.

"I asked you first like five minutes ago!" Twister whined.

"Hmm? Sorry." She mumbled as her face went pink, she turned her head away from Twister's view. Twister groaned in slight annoyance, He wanted to know why she was acting so incredibly weird.

"What's going on with you, Reg?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her attention. "You are.. like totally spaced!"

"…I don't know." She mumbled still not looking towards him. "I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?... I mean… Do you wanna talk about it?"

Reggie looked at Twister in a sideways glance releasing a slight smile. Twister arched an eyebrow at her in question. "No… not yet… But I will say I'm sorry for being such a lame-o recently. It's not really fun recording me wipe out at everything. Huh?" Twister shrugged in response. "I guess I'm feeling a little bit… awkward."

"You? Awkward?" Twister asked. "But Reggie, You have no need to feel awkward.. You are the most confident person I know! … uh… Other than Rocket boy." This made Reggie giggle a bit. Twister smiled at her with his trademark goofy grin. It had been a while since she laughed. Usually she was sighing and groaning out of annoyance towards Otto.

"Speak of the devil." Reggie said when Otto walked in.

"What?" Otto asked as he threw his apple up in the air and catching it before taking a bite out of it. "Talking about how awesome I am again?"

Reggie rolled her eyes and frowned slightly at Otto's sudden arrogance. Twist stood up and greeted his best bud with a high five. "Sup, Otto-man?"

"Not much, dude." Otto said as he grabbed his skate board by flipping it up to his hands. "Let's hit up Mad Town before the summer shoobie rush gets there."

"I'll go get Sammy." Reggie said quickly getting up, hopping on her board and rushing out of there. "Meet ya there!"

Otto shot Reggie a slightly annoyed look before mounting his board. Twister frowned with concern as he turned on his camera and just stared at her through the viewing board as she skated down the road to the Dullard residence. What was going on with her?

"Come on, Twist!" Otto spoke impatiently. "Daylight is burning, man!" Twister shot his camera towards a clearly annoyed Rocket boy.

"Right behind ya." Twister said as he himself finally mounted his board, following Otto down to Mad Town Skate Park.

* * *

"Whoa Man! Killer aerial!" Twister shouted as he closely taped Otto practicing on the half pipe. "I still need shots of that new combo move you have been working on. Let me have it!"

Otto landed his feet on the left ledge and shot Twister his famous smirk. "I still need to work out the landing but.. sure, I'll try it. Since you're practically begging me." With that, Otto jumped of the ledge at high speed. Twister following his every move at the bottom the pipe. As Otto soared in the air, he cartwheel flipped and dropped back down from the massive air flying down and up the other side catching enough air for his 360 flip. Otto dropped down and grinded the edge before his last decline. Just as Otto flew up the other side Twister heard a familiar scream and crash at the entrance, automatically turning towards the source with his camera he spotted Reggie smiling while helping the Squid up on his feet after crashing into the empty trash can… again. Twister zoomed in on Reggie's amused face as she talked to Sammy, watching her like he has never seen her before… Why was she so carefree around the Squid? Twister felt a hint of jealousy as she smiled and laughed at something unheard.

"I did it!" Twister heard Otto's voice ring out excitedly. "Twister! Did you…? … Twister!?"

Twister turned back around quickly and found Otto frowning at him from his landing point. "You _seriously_ didn't catch it?! DUDE! That… That's the first time I _actually_ fully landed it and you _missed_ it!" Twister felt shame rise up in him as Otto slid down to the bottom.

"I'm sorry, bro… I-I… redo…?" Twister asked sheepishly hiding behind his camcorder, pointing it towards Otto's angry face. Otto pushed it away from him in disgust.

"Redo?!" Otto asked loudly. "You _got_ to be kidding! I can't do that again _twice_ in a _row_! I just landed it, Its going to take another week to get down pat."

"Knock it off, Rocket boy!" Reggie warned Otto when she and Sammy joined them. Twister slapped his viewing screen closed and sighed loudly, placing the equipment on his vacant skateboard next to him. He could never do anything right. Especially this year...

"Twister missed me landing The Driller! _For the first time_!" Otto complained loudly, jumping off of the pipe. Slamming his board down in anger. Reggie frowned at him slightly and rolled her eyes.

"The _Driller_…?" She asked in an annoyed tone. "You _named_ it… The _Driller_…?"

"Yes, I named it _The Driller_." Otto mocked he sister still bathing his words in anger. "And this lame-o missed it!" Reggie sneered at the mockery and sighed loudly in obvious frustration. Twister clapped his hands on his helmet.

"I _said_… I was _sorry_, Dude!" Twister groaned in desperation. "I apologize!"

"Lay off him, Otto!" Reggie said in an even louder tone. "It wasn't Twist's fault!"

"Yeah." Sammy spoke up. "The sound of my crash distracted him right when you nailed the move. It's my fault, okay?"

Rocket Boy glared at his sister then sighed expressively turning to Twister who had his arms crossed in front of him, almost pouting. "Fine… Sorry I snapped at you, Twister…"

Twister relaxed as Otto held his hand out to him offering their traditional handshake. Twister grinned over at him. "It's alright, Otto-man… I'm sorry I missed your landing…"

_Woogity, Woogity, Woogity!_

Reggie eased up and flipped her board up, catching it. "Now that that is taken care of… Let's rip it!"

The group agreed excitedly as they all skated towards the bowl for a game of follow the leader. Twister recorded Otto and Reggie after he and Sammy fell out… He studied Reggie from the ledge but as soon as she looked up meeting his eyes… she wobbled on her board and practically face-planted the wall of the bowl… _Ouch!_

"Wow, Reg…" Otto said as he turned around, seeing Sammy and Twister rush over to her. "I thought you were finally done beefin' it… You were doing so well… _up until now_!" Reggie sat up and growled at Otto while Sammy checked her over for any scrapes, band-aids in hand. Twister slowly waved his hand out in front of her eyes.

"I can see fine, Twister!" She growled through gritted teeth. "I'm not hurt. I'm perfectly fine!" She got up on her feet and kicked her board, only resulting in falling on her bottom. She groaned in pain as Otto laughed hysterically.

"Aaaaaand Beef number two in the time span of... like five seconds!"

"Can it!" Reggie flushed angrily. Twister helped her up on her feet slowly as she was actually hurt this time.

"Want me to go get an ice pack from Conroy?" Sammy asked softly.

"Please." Reggie groaned as she leaned in on Twister's shoulders. Twister felt his face heat up for no reason. He frowned at himself in a confused manner before Sammy ran off to retrieve the ice pack. Seeing that the burning was getting worse, He hid his face as best he could as he laid a hand on her waist for support and walked her to the edge of the bowl where Sammy put the ice pack. She painfully sat down on it and sneered at her brother who was skating around the bowl.

"Jeeze, Rocket Girl… how did you become SO lame!?" Otto mocked her, Reggie threw a random pebble at him in anger. He just smirked evilly as he easily dodged it. She groaned loudly in frustration. Twister silently rolled his eyes as he fiddled with his camcorder.

"Cut it out, Otto.." Sammy said, annoyed. "It has gotten so old… even for you."

"Really, Squid?" Otto asked. "I don't feel it has… Right Twist?" Twister sighed in response. Otto glared at Twister a little but turned to Reggie who was flicking dirt off her camo pants. "Fine, It's old… but It's still weird that you are just all of a sudden laming up everything we do. What are you? …Some kind of jinx?"

"Whatever." Reggie muttered her face turning pink from embarrassment. "I don't need this… I'm going home!"

Reggie, despite the pain around her tailbone, got up and skated out of the park as fast as she could handle. Twister looked on after her making sure she didn't hurt herself any further. He felt that shame rise up once more… Why couldn't he just tell Otto to stop? It was clearly hurting her feelings… Sammy on the other hand glared at Otto.

"I'm bailing." Sammy said finally. "And as far as I'm concerned, _You're_ the one being lame, Otto."

"Wrong." Otto hollered as Sammy headed out of the park following the same route as Reggie. "Otto Rocket is never lame, Squid! Come on Twist, lets shoot some more tricks."

Twister stood up and thought about it for a moment, He frowned at the Mad Town entrance. He should go check on Rocket Girl… He felt kinda bad about not sticking up for her….

"Actually… Umm.. I gotta… go help my dad with something at home…" Twister lied, grabbing his board and headed out of the park leaving Otto in the bowl by himself. "Catch ya later Rocket Boy.." Twister didn't look back because he knew Otto was glaring at him. He was going to have to face him later but right now Rocket Girl was his main concern. If he didn't leave, It would have bugged him to no end… Twister thought about how Reggie was acting and it did seem odd... He never thought about things in detail, why should he start? ...Because it's just not normal! Reggie almost never beefs and when she does it's not that bad... Is she nervous about something? ...SAT's were right around the corner... Twister gulped at his next conclusion... Did she have a crush? He didn't like that. Twister has been feeling protective since her last relationship with a dorkwad named David. He wasn't that good to her right from the beginning. Reggie deserves the best. Someone that can give her the right kind of attention and treat her like a lady even if she skated and surfed and ate beef burgers with extra pickles and fries with a double thick strawberry shake on the side. Not someone who makes her eat a salad because burgers will 'taint her figure' or some crap like that and eat one in front of her... If Twister could control who she liked then he most definitely would...

When he rolled up to the Rocket residence, Sammy was just stepping out the door and seemed a little shocked to see Twister right in front of him.

"Did Otto come back to mess with her again?" Sammy asked crossing his arms in front of him.

"No... I came by myself... I'm worried about Reg." Twister said feeling a little nervous but Sammy softened his expression and offered Twister a small grin as he let him inside the living room where Reggie was laying on her stomach on the sofa watching TV. Raymundo came in from the kitchen and placed a bag of frozen vegetable medley on her lower back, She jerked up in pain but slowly eased down. Twister walked in past the Squid and sat on the surf board coffee table in front of Reggie but not blocking the view of the TV. She didn't even notice him.

"H-How you doing, Reg?" Twister asked finally. Reggie looked at him for a millisecond and looked at the TV.

"Just. Peachy." Reggie growled. Twister looked at her nervously, she was obviously mad. He didn't really know what to say.

"Uh - I...um..." Twister said nervously as he tried to think of something to say. Reggie sighed and rolled her eyes at him and started flipping through the channels. "I-I... I'm sorry I didn't stop Otto from downing on you like that... I should have and I'm sorry..."

"No sweat.. I didn't expect you to do anything but agree with him like you always do." Reggie said venomously. That stung.

Twister sighed. "Well I didn't this time... He pushed it too far and all of that is getting old now."

"Yeah. Right." Reggie said looking past him, flipping channels furiously.

"Reggie.. I'm serious! Please!"

"Please what?" Reggie asked in a false sweet tone. "I possibly can't be mad a you. No."

"What are you talking about?" Twister asked arching an eyebrow. "Of course you're mad at me. You always get mad at me when Otto bags on you."

"Because as his 'best bro' you have the power to _shut him up_! Even if it's for a little bit!"

He never really tried defying Otto before but if it meant so much to Reggie... Twister considered having Otto mad at him for a little bit next time. "I never thought to try. I really am sorry, Reggie.. I promise I will stand up for you more. You're my friend too and it's not fair."

"...Yeah?" Reggie asked. "You promise? You aren't just pulling my leg here?"

"I totally promise, Cross my heart." Twister held out his hand to her, she smiled and laughed, wiggling her fingers in his palm. "And plus, I owe you one because of earlier."

" 'Kay, I'm counting on you, Twist."

Twister felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He never liked it when Reggie was mad at him. Probably because she has all the wrath of a thousand unhappy housewives and then some. Now that Twister was relaxed he noticed that The Squid had disappeared from the Rocket household. Since Reggie and him were done talking, He sat himself on the vacant couch beside her watching a portion of the X-Games on replay from last night. Raymundo quietly came in to the living room while Twister and Reggie were laughing at one of the weirdest wipe outs playing out in slow motion.

"I never look like that, do I?" Reggie asked Twister. Twister just simply shook his head no. "Thank goodness for that. Otto would never let me live it down if I did."

"How's that spine of yours, Rocket Girl?" Raymundo asked after it got quiet.

"It's doing okay, Dad." Reggie sighed. "I don't think we have to worry about a broken tailbone any more."

"Well how about I freshen up the veggies for you?" Raymundo asked leaning into the back of the couch. "I believe we have a bag of corn in the freezer you could thaw out for dinner."

Reggie laughed. "Sure, Dad. Thanks!"

"Broken tailbone?" Twister asked seriously.

"Yeah, Raymundo was afraid of it being broken but since it's been iced, it should be fine. Just bruised, so that means I can't really skate comfortably for a few days."

"What about surfing?"

"Surfing too, Twist." Reggie rolled her eyes as Twister frowned at the thought. Raymundo came out of the kitchen holding a large bag of corn. When he switched the bags, Reggie twisted her face uncomfortably for a second but relaxed shortly after. "Seems like I'm stuck at home until the bruising goes away... Good thing the Rocket Family heals quickly!"

"That sounds boring..." Twister stated. "I guess we are going to be watching a loooot of movies then. Hey you could even watch me edit my newest film!"

Reggie looked at him like he was crazy. "We? ...Watch you edit?... Twist, what about skating with Otto?... Sammy, I can understand.. we have the Zine but you as well?"

"He'll survive." Twister muttered. "I'm not exactly happy with him at the moment. You need us more. You seriously hurt yourself, Reg."

Reggie thought about it for a second before feeling a heated sensation creep up to her face. Twister looked at her almost shocked as soon as he noticed the pink stain grow.

"Are you feeling alright? Are you running a fever?" Twister asked quickly as he placed a hand on her forehead, she felt slightly warm but nothing bad. None the less, when Twister touched her forehead Reggie was at a loss for words as the room grew even warmer for her.

"N-No Twister, I-I'm fine. Everything is fine." Reggie stuttered with a nervous laugh trying to shake it off. "Just a... simple hot flash! T-That happens when uh.. when I sit on this couch too long. Yeah."

"...Do you wanna sit over on this one instead? I can move, No problamo." Twister asked getting up.

"No, No. That's not necessary, Twist. But thanks." Reggie said, holding a hand up. Twister shrugged and sat back down. Sammy suddenly reappeared with his laptop in hand ready to finish this week's issue of The Zine. Sammy smiled at Reggie and sat the laptop down on the coffee table and started it up. For an unknown reason, Twister felt a little awkward being there. Maybe because he has never seen the Zine in progress.

"Should... I go?" Twister asked uncertainly. Sammy just smiled at him and Reggie laughed a little.

"No, You can stay, Twist!" Sammy said kindly.

"It's not like this is top secret or something." Reggie added smoothly. "Who knows maybe you can help."

"Help?... like how?"

"Writer's Block is a common thing." Reggie pointed out.

"It's possibly the most common thing we come across causing a delay in the datelines." Sammy added giving Reggie a swift glare, She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Writer's... Block?" Twister asked in confusion. "Like... You don't know what to write?"

"Kinda." Reggie said as The Squid started typing, Filling a half a page in words Twister couldn't read from where he was.

"You guys do know how my grades are in English, right?" Twister pointed out with a grin.

Reggie smiled. "That doesn't mean anything, Twist. You can't let grades stifle out your creativity."

Twister smiled at that new light. He never thought of it like that before. He never thought Reggie had that much faith in him to begin with but now she was willing to let him help out with The Zine. For some reason, Twister felt happy, like really happy to be presented with this opportunity. He also felt relieved because Reggie was acting like her usual carefree self. Not only in front of The Squid but in front of him as well! Could it be because she has a new found trust in Twister? He wouldn't know. He was just happy she was happy with him again. It was really weird having her all grouchy and quiet all the time. He still didn't have answers about her sudden change in personality but at least he was a little bit closer to knowing.


	2. How to Melt?

Since Otto was totally bailed on at Mad Town he blindly walked around town just thinking about his sudden need to bag on his sister recently... Because she was making it so easy! Why was she acting this way in the first place? He made a mental note to go eavesdropping on her this week so he could get to the bottom of this. Why did Twister all of a sudden leave him in Mad town alone? He never does that. Unless he is mad... Then why is he mad? He has no need to be angry at him! He knew for a fact Twister lied to him with the whole helping his dad crap... He never helps his dad at all even when he is asked... He would rather be around Otto and the crew.

When Otto eventually came back home after visiting the shore shack and the amusement park on the pier, He found his so called 'best bro' next to his sister and the Squid offering ideas for an article. How long has he been here?

"Hey Twist..." Otto said loudly so his presence was known. "How's your _dad_? Get everything sorted out?"

"Yeaah.. Everything's fine, O-Man." Twister said going with the flow Otto had casted out. "How was your afternoon?"

"Oh I didn't do much... since I was totally dumped like a sack of week old fish tacos!"

"Well You kept bagging on Reg, Dude." Twister said right out, standing up in front of both Reggie and Sammy. "That was not cool. She's your sister, Have some sympathy!"

"Would I tell you to 'Have some sympathy' for _Lars_?" Otto countered.

"Not the same thing, Man." Twister said crossing his arms out in front of him. "Reggie doesn't try to make your life hell just for fun, Okay? So stop using that old excuse every time I confront you about something!" Reggie and Sammy glanced at each other at the sudden outburst. Otto was fuming at this point. "You probably don't even know what's going on with her."

"Do you?" Otto asked right out. "Do you know what's going on with her? She is a girl! It's probably hormones or some crap like that."

"Hey!" Reggie started to protest but Twister held out a hand in front of her to stop her from saying anything.

"Maybe she would tell us if she wasn't afraid of getting made fun of." Twister said smoothly. "Duh."

"Why are you fighting me all of a sudden, dude?" Otto asked glaring at him before a sneaky glint emerged in his eye, making Twister second guess everything he was doing because it just made Otto look angrier. "You have the hots for her, don't you?" Twister suddenly felt the room grow warmer in temperature, Otto just frowned deeply at him in disdain when he didn't answer right away. Reggie just looked at Twister as his face grew a light red making her feel her own blush creep up her neck to her face at the question her brother just asked.

"NO. It's because she's my friend too!" Twister said throwing his hands up in the air. "S-She actually really hurt herself today, didn't you know?"

"She'll be fine, Twist." Otto said waving a hand at his sister dismissively. "She always is, You know that."

"What if she wasn't?" Sammy asked quickly getting himself involved. "What would you have done then?"

This shut Otto up real quickly. What would he have done? Would he have felt bad if his sister wouldn't be able to skate for months on end? Possibly. He was never presented with that kind of dilemma before.

"I dunno. Maybe I wouldn't come down on her as bad as I have been.. but she did do it to herself!" Otto muttered angrily. Why had they all ganged up against him. "What's your deal?"

"It's not fair the way your treating your sister, Otto." Sammy pointed out. "It needs to stop, Even Raymundo says so."

Otto looked over at the entryway to the kitchen and surely enough, there was his father just watching the entire thing go down in his living room.

"Let the truth be told, Rocket boy." Raymundo said crossing his arms. "It isn't fair how your treating your sister.. Take a look at her bruise and tell me that she wasn't hurt bad enough."

"Dad.." Reggie said in a hushed, slightly embarrassed tone. "I am _not_ going to flash the room, Your nuts!"

"It was only a figure of speech, sweetheart. Her bruise actually starts at the bottom of the spine and ends half way down her glutes, to put it into perspective. She almost broke her tailbone... She won't be doing anything rough for a good few days until the bruising and swelling goes down. So I expect your cooperation, Otto. You need to help your sister for the next few days. Maybe then you will learn to appreciate her a little more."

Otto had his arms crossed and his gaze directed a the back of the couch. He had walked blindly into an intervention. How was he supposed to know she actually hurt herself that badly when she is too stubborn to show it? "Fine. Whatever." He muttered as he turned around and stomped up the stairs going straight to his room. He need to think about the situation. No one has made Otto feel this guilty before... Maybe it is time to stop...

Back down stairs, The room had grown quiet. Reggie was flabbergasted at how Twister handled the argument. Raymundo had went back to cooking dinner. Sammy had digressed back to typing out the article he had abandoned. Twister's thoughts were flooding his head at a million miles per second.. _'You have the hots for her, don't you?'_. Did he? Twister never really had a crush before so he couldn't tell.. He always admired Rocket girl.. But had he actually accumulated feelings for his best bro's sister? "Imma go turn in for the night..." Twister mumbled, breaking the silence that had lasted for over thirty minutes. He had to think about some stuff alone.

"Okay, Twist.. See you tomorrow?" Reggie asked with a slightly hopeful tone.

"..Yeah, Just like we planned." Twister said as he grabbed his board and camera. "Later."

"Later.." Reggie and Sammy repeated in unison before Twister left the residence. He walked back home sporting a pounding headache. Maybe a good meal and some sleep will put these odd thoughts to rest for a little while. He walked into the front door only to be greeted by a powerful force pushing him to the staircase. He instantly knew who had pushed him since this was a normal thing now.

"Sup, Dork King?" Lars asked in a clearly teasing tone. He had Twister's hat in his clenched fist after it had flew off Twister's head seconds ago. Twister just picked himself up and glared at his older brother.

"Very funny." Twister growled angrily before swiping his hat back from Lars's clutches. He pulled his hat back on before seating himself at the dinner table as his mom was taking the meal out of the oven. "How about you go jump off a cliff or something?" He added as he noticed Lars following him to the table.

"Whoa, Step back. _Wittle Maurice_ is having anger issues." Lars teased before putting him in a headlock and smashing his fist against Twister's scalp.

"Lars! What did I tell you about rough housing at the dinner table?!" Their mom, Sandy, yelled almost instantly after noticing their presence. "Baje su hermanito! Dinner is being served."

Lars instantly released Twisters head, smirking at him before sitting down at the table as well. Maybe Twister should have rethought about coming home so early. His father, Raoul, emerged from the back door with a weary smile before washing his hands in the sink as his mother served dinner. Roasted chicken with Mashed potatoes and asparagus.

"Looks absolutely delicious, Mi amor." Raoul said in appreciation once at the table. Sandy smiled sweetly and sat down as well. Soon everyone at the table started to load their plates and eat. In Lars's and Twister's case, They scarfed their first and second plate easily. Their father just chuckled at his sons while their mother looked on at them in slight horror at the sight before reminding herself that her boys are growing.

"Dinner was great, Mom." Twister said as he put his pate in the sink. "I think it's Lars's turn to help clean the table."

"That is correct, Mi Hijo. Your week ended last night." Sandy said happily. "Lars, It is the start of your week on dish duty."

Lars shot Twister a glare before letting out an irritated sigh, "Yes mom..." Twister stuck his tongue out at his brother before heading upstairs for the night. Closing his door behind him, He turned on his camcorder and laid on his bed for a few moments. Should he look at the playback of the shots he has of Reggie? Maybe studying her will give him a definite answer.. He popped open the viewing screen and scrolled through his clips. He found the one of Otto doing his combo move. He fast forwarded through Otto's moves and stopped when he turned around. He watched Reggie help the squid back up on his feet. It looks like she was laughing at something Sammy said. When she smiled and laughed, Twister felt that same weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. The same one from this morning when she was skating around the roundabout in front of their houses. He can't be hungry, He just ate half of his weight in dinner. He rewound the tape and watched her laugh again. He unknowingly smiled to himself. When he caught it he frowned to himself and clapped the viewing screen closed, turning the camera off.

"What is going on with me..." Twister mumbled to himself as he put his camera on his nightstand. Otto was right.. He liked Reggie.. How did he know before he knew himself? How is that possible? Otto is probably not that thrilled with the idea, He might even be angry about it.

'That's my _sister_, dude!' He imagined Otto yelling at him. 'You are my best bro and she is my sister! You are suppose to be like a second brother to her not a fling or whatever!'

Twister shook his head at the thought feeling a little bit afraid of that out come. Maybe he'll be cool with it? Yeah right... He would never ever be cool with Twister liking Reggie... Not in a million years! It would be best to just push his feelings away. They're just hormones any way so it doesn't matter. If he goes out with Reggie, Everything will be so messed up their friendship won't recover if something bad happens. He doesn't want that. He just wants everything to be the way it has been.

As it got dark out, Twister yawned loudly. It is very unusual for him to go to bed this early, but he couldn't help it. He doesn't normally think this hard either. Twister easily dozed off after he mentally told himself to shut up for at least three seconds...

That morning, Twister woke up easily at around quarter after eight. He was no longer pondering about Reggie because every time he started he tossed the thought out of his mind. As promised, He went to the grocery store for some favorite snacks and he had his camera with him as he went over to the Rocket residence. Everyone was awake, Reggie was actually moving now but not as easily as you would hope. She was taking a few advil tablets when Twister walked into the kitchen. Raymundo and Noelani was at the shack and Otto was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"Twist! Ready to do some editing?" Reggie asked as she slowly walked to the table, sitting across from Otto.

"Totally!" Twist said as he placed the bags on the kitchen counter, unloading them and placing the items in their respectable places. "You wanna join us, O-man? I brought plenty of snacks to go around."

"Nah.." Otto said after finishing his breakfast. "You two go ahead.. Im hitting the waves with Tito this morning. I'll be back later since I have to practically babysit my older sister here."

"Hey." Reggie protested. "You don't have to do anything. Im alright by myself."

"..And I'll be here anyway." Twister added meekly.

"It's not my choice. Raymundo says I have to help Reggie as much as I can. So I have to weather I want to or not."

"Okay, Rocket Boy... You are more then welcome to join us though." Twister replied as he threw away the empty plastic bags.

"Yeah thanks... Later!" Otto said dismissively before leaving the house with his surfboard in hand.

"..Much.." Reggie muttered under her breath. "So are we going to wait for Sammy or should we start now?"

"Entirely up to you, Rocket Girl. We have a ton of snacks... Almost endless kettle popcorn... a whole box of freezie-freezes... different types of potato chips... about three bottles of cherry coke... Chocolate covered almonds, Your favorite... I even brought over some of my finished projects and some horror flicks for after we are done."

"Wow, Twist." Reggie muttered with a small laugh before she got up from the table. "You really out done yourself. How about I go call Sammy and you set up in the living room?"

"You're the boss, Reg!" Twister said with a salute as she walked out of the kitchen and to the living room where the phone was. Twister brought his camera and all his unedited vhs tapes to the living room tv. He brought in three empty glasses and a bottle of cold coke, setting them up on the surf board coffee table with coasters under them. He tried hard not to stare at the older teen in front of him as he set up the vhs player. She was talking quietly on the phone with a small smile on her face. For a slight second, Twister thought about the possibility of Reggie having a thing for the Squidman. The way she smiled as she talked with him... The way she curled the phone wire around her delicate index finger as she giggled, Did she do that when he was on the phone with her?... He shook the thought from his head as the microwave dinged in the kitchen, noting that the popcorn was done. Twister quietly walked out of the living room and to the kitchen with a frown planted on his face. He grabbed the large popcorn bowl out of the usual spot in the cabinet and poured the entire bag into it, almost overflowing the bowl. He mindlessly sprinkled sugar over the top because that's the way he has been doing it for years, That's the way Reggie likes it. She hung up the phone just as Twister walked back in, popcorn in hand.

"Sammy will be here in about five minutes. He can't stay long though. He has a summer physical to do for school in about two hours." Reggie briefed as she grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl as he passed her.

"Bummer." Twister said uncomfortably while passing her the entire bowl before sitting himself in front of the tv, popping in a vhs tape.

"At least we have each other." Reggie said happily as the static sound died down showing footage from the beginning of last year. The whole gang was partaking in a party wave with Otto leading like usual. Reggie zoomed by excitedly, followed closely by the Squid. Twister smiled at the memory in front of him. Things were so simple last year, like it always has been. Just having fun with the company of his best friends. He mindlessly wrote down the time scale on a notepad when he saw footage he could cut, like in between waves. He almost forgot about the sick footage of the Squid nailing one of his first flips on a monster wave. Sammy had definitely grown into surfing. He was almost good enough to go into surfing competitions. Maybe that's why he was going for a physical since the school surf team had tryouts on the first week of school. He defiantly didn't need a physical done to join the Mathlete club or The Science and Technology group like he always joins right away when school begins. Twister glanced over at Reggie who had a bright grin on her face as she watched the tape.

"Sammy's definitely got game. I almost forgot." Reggie commented before crunching on some more popcorn. Twister rolled his eyes to himself a he wrote down more time scales before the tape was finished. That was mostly the squid surfing so he labeled to tape Surfin' Squid and he set it aside before popping in another tape. Just as the tape started, Sammy walked through the door greeting the two of them with a polite smile.

"How you feeling today?" Sammy asked Reggie.

"Im moving. That's something!" Reggie said as Sammy opened up a bag of BBQ chips and pouring the sodas in the presented glasses. Twister paused the tape before it actually started showing the contents. He was actually thirsty, He didn't notice until he heard the ice clinging against it's glass barriers as the soda was being poured. Twister took a glass and downed half of the coke.

"You missed some awesome surfing footage of you from last year, Squid." Twister mentioned.

"Oh!" Sammy said with a small smile. "Could you show it after the other tapes are done?"

"No Problamo." Twister said with an aloof tone before turning his attention to the paused screen, He pressed play as he grabbed his notepad and pen. This one was of the gang mountain biking on the outskirts of town. This was when Twister had just installed the new camera mount he got for Christmas last year. This tape barely needed to be cut at all. He only spotted maybe three slots full of idle chit-chat during their breaks. The rest was just massive air catching fun starring the one and only, Otto Rocket, of course. He did get some nasty beefs from Sammy though. The three of them laughed. Sammy didn't laugh that much, he did however rub the hurt spots on himself as he remembered the pain he endured that day. Especially when he watched himself almost fly into a tree as he snagged a protruding rock in the road.

"Oh man!" Reggie laughed. "How do I forget these things!?"

"Well, We do have so many good times together, it's almost forgettable when something new arises." Sammy answered.

"True, You are." Twister said as he took out the tape and labeled it Mountain Bike Adventures before putting it with the surf tape. By the time they had watched and organized all the tapes, Twister popped in the surf tape for Sammy and Otto had just walked into the living room. He watched over the back of the couch as he propped his surf board up against the staircase railing. Twister didn't even notice he was there until he laughed at himself beefing it in a wave tunnel he didn't anticipate was going too fast for him. Otto laughing at himself, that was something no one expected.

"Squid, dude. I forget sometimes how good you are." Otto said after the tape had finished.

"Uh. Thanks, Otto." Sammy said as he drained his cup empty. "Alright you guys. I gotta go. See you all tomorrow? Work on and finish the Zine?"

"Of course!" Reggie said happily. "If we finish then you could help me with my SAT practice questions."

"I will see if my parents want me do to any chores but I will definitely be there, Man." Twister said. "Im not sure about the SAT stuff though, Reg."

"Cool, See ya!" Sammy said as he stormed out the front door.

"Where's the squid off to?" Otto asked with interest.

"Physical for school." Reggie stated as she opened a bag of chocolate covered almonds. "We're about to watch some horror movies, Come join us."

"Umm... sure why not... What do we have?" Otto asked as he jumped onto the empty couch where Sammy sat seconds ago.

"We have... Vladimirson Controls... The Axe Massacre of Pine Ave... aaand Arachno Fiend..." Twister announced.

"Oooh I totally vote Arachno Fiend. The special effects are sick." Otto said as he grabbed a handful of chips, munching on them.

"Reggie?" Twister asked giving her a chance to put out a vote.

"I'm with Rocket Boy on this one." She said. "Start it up, I'm going to go grab a hoodie from my room."

"Don't you dare move, Reg." Otto said before she started maneuvering her way to get up from the couch. "I'll grab it. Which one you want?"

"Umm... Okay.. Grab the dark purple one, could you? It's in my closet. And don't go snooping around my other things either, Rocket boy or else I'll whomp you beyond recognition!"

"You got it." Otto said as he quickly climbed the staircase. He let himself in her room and opened her closet, There simple as ever her purple hoodie stood out like a sore thumb. He quickly grabbed it but before leaving the room he looked around at the other stuff surrounding him. He spotted her laptop, totally up and free to look through. He knew he shouldn't but he sat down in front of it and he looked at the file that was open. It was titled 'JournalRR/E47'. Now he really knew he shouldn't look at it. But he wants to know whats going though her mind...

"ROCKET BOY! The movie is starting!" Twister yelled from down the staircase.

"I Can't find the hoodie hold on a minute!" He lied as he scrolled to the top of he most recent entry.

'I don't know what I'm doing. This is totally insane! I can barely sleep anymore and the pain in my back isn't helping any. He helped us work on the Zine and I am actually surprised how eager he was to help. Poor Otto though.. He got ganged up by everyone but he has gotten pretty mean lately. He actually hurt my feelings today. I don't know what's gotten into him! I can agree that I am being a total Spazoid lame-o but being called a jinx.. by my own brother.. That was just harsh. I guess all I have to do is to stop thinking about him. That's it! And I shouldn't look at him when Im doing something either. Maybe then, I won't beef it as much as I am..'

Otto instantly felt mega guilty. He never meant to hurt Reggie. He was just teasing her. He got up from the computer chair and ran out and down the staircase. Throwing the hoodie at his sister before sitting in the vacant couch again. "Maybe next time you should tell me where in your closet, That thing was hidden behind everything! You have way too many clothes.."

"I am a_ girl_.. HellLLOOooOo." Reggie said plainly as she pulled the hoodie over her head.

"Alright, Movie time!" Twister said as he pressed play before taking a spot next to Reggie on the couch since Otto was all sprawled out on the other couch.

"Hey Twist?" Reggie asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Could you get more popcorn, Please?" Reggie asked kindly. Twister chose the wrong time to look at her. She smiled brightly and her chocolate brown eyes gleamed up at him. He felt his insides instantly melt adoringly. What just happened? Twister smiled back at her and took the bowl from her.

"Of course." He muttered without a thought. As he got up, Otto almost stared him down as he passed him but Twister almost didn't care.

"Sure, you ask him nicely for stuff but me? No way." Otto complained and by the sound of it Reggie reached over and hit him in the shoulder or something because almost right after he said that, he growled in annoyance. Oddly enough, Twister did analyze himself as he waited for the popcorn to get done popping. How can a smile make him feel like he turned to mush? This was so confusing to him. This never happened before.. like ever. He didn't even know that was possible. For a second he actually thought he was coming down with some kind of mysterious flu but he decided against it as he felt himself go back to normal. The movie had gotten passed the introduction portion by now. He felt giddy like a ton of adrenaline had released into his blood stream.. like he drank a pot of coffee in under five minutes. A sudden ding from the microwave pulled him out of his thoughts once more, notifying him that the popcorn was indeed done. He quickly poured and dressed the popcorn with a little sugar and he rushed it into the living room, placing it in the spot directly next to Reggie before taking his place in the middle of the couch.

"Thanks, Twister." She whispered only to be quickly hushed by Otto as he watched the first victim get hunted down slowly. He was obviously caught up in the suspension. Reggie just rolled her eyes and started munching on her snack. Through the movie, Twister was thinking on and off. He couldn't help it. This new thinking thing was confusing him, was it part of growing up? That would be the only explanation as to why he is doing it a lot. He didn't enjoy it. But this whole thing was just residing in his mind.

"Is Twister... Thinking?!" Otto's voice pierced is thoughts as he felt Reggie poke her index finger into his shoulder repeatedly.

"Huh?" Twister asked dumbly. He didn't realize the movie had ended.

"Dude.." Otto said in disbelief. He shook his head. "I am going to grab some dinner from the shack.. This zoning out thing is totally contagious!" Twister felt the room heat up again before quickly shaking himself out of it.

"Actually man, You stay with Reg. I'll grab the grub!" Twister said as he quickly got up, beating Otto to the door. "Everyone want their usual?"

"Yeah." Reggie muttered.

"You got it." Otto said dismissively. "We'll just watch another movie while you're out."

"Yeah, I'll be back in a flash." Twister said as he let himself out of the house, rushing down to pier. Twister didn't think he could be alone with Reggie after what she did to him with her eyes. At least not for the rest of the night. That's just not normal!


	3. Realizations?

"So how long does it take to run to the shack and back?" Otto asked in a bored tone. Reggie shrugged as she flipped through a magazine for the twentieth time in the last half hour. Otto groaned in boredom as he hung himself upside down on the couch, throwing a random hockey puck in the air and catching it mindlessly.

"Ugh, Im so hungry!" Otto groaned again. That just earned a thump on the head from Reggie. "Ow. Hey!"

"Sorry but you were being annoying." Reggie said in a smart tone. She threw the magazine on the coffee table before slowly getting up from her couch, She needed to move around and now seemed like the perfect time to do it. Otto eyed her suspiciously.

"Where you going?" He asked her, quickly getting up to see if she need any assistance.

"Calm down, Rocket Boy. I need to move around so I'm going up to my room for a little bit. If Twister shows up, call me down, will you? I'm starved." Reggie said loudly as she made her way up the stair case and to her room, closing the door behind her. She smiled at her laptop, walking to the desk it rested on. She woke up her laptop and stared at her opened journal entry for a second. It took her a little while to realize that the page had moved from it's original place. She eyed it for a second before getting up and walking to her closet. There, right in front was the lone clothes hanger her hoodie had occupied not to long ago. It was as plain as day, not hidden like Otto had complained. Her blood began to boil angrily almost instantly when she realized what had happened here. She growled to herself at the thought before she yelled at the top of her lungs, "OTTO!"

* * *

When Twister arrived at the shore shack it was at the end of the dinner rush. Raymundo was putting away clean utensils, Noelani was wiping down the tables, and Tito was resupplying the front freezer with beef patties.

"Aloha little cuz!" Tito greeted when he sat down at the front bar. Twister gave him a weak smile.

"Aloha Tito. Otto, Reggie, and I will have our usual orders." Twister said clearly. Tito nodded.

"Coming right up.. Whats with the long face?" Tito asked as he slapped frozen burgers on the grill. Twister thought for a while. He still didn't know how to put it even though he thought about it the entire way here.

"I dunno, Tito.. I guess I'm just a little confused.." Twister said softly. "I don't know whats going on with me. I'm getting little feelings in my stomach, but I'm not hungry!" Tito arched an eyebrow at him when Twister paused. Twister looked around to see if Raymundo or Noelani was listening. They had apparently retreated to the kitchen. "It's Reggie, Tito. Her eyes did something weird to me earlier. I looked at them and I felt as though my insides were melting. How is that possible? I don't understand! That's the thing that totally psyched me out. I have been thinking about Reg a lot lately.."

Tito suddenly laughed at the statement making Twister feel almost angry. Why was he being laughed at? "Hey! I'm serious, Tito! I'm a little spazzed here!"

"I'm sorry, little cuz..." Tito said as he shook himself out of his laughter, Flipping the burgers as well. "It's just... Twister, The thing is.. You love Rocket girl.. That's why you felt the way you did earlier.."

"I-what?! Why? How?" Twister felt panicky. This wasn't suppose to happen! How can he.. _love_ Reggie?

"No one knows, It just happens. And from the sounds of it, you got it pretty bad little brudda.."

"What should I do about this? How do I make it stop?" Twister asked quietly. Tito chuckled at the question.

"You.. can't stop it.. It's a part of you like your own blood. The best thing to do is to confront it. Tell her how you feel." Tito said as he quickly assembled the burgers and took the fries out of the searing oil.

"I can't do that! Otto will whomp me! Into tiny bits of dust!" Twister exclaimed. "And..what if she.. well.. doesn't like me?"

"I'm pretty sure the little Otto-man won't do anything to you." Tito said carefully. "As for Reggie.. That is completely up to her. You won't know until you try. It is like the Ancient Hawaiians used to say.. You will not know of the sweetest coconut until you reach for it first. It takes a great sea of strength and courage to climb up to the coconut but only then you will know if your abundant efforts will pay off..." Twister looked at Tito with a blank stare like he always does when he went into his Hawaiian sayings. Tito just simply smiled at him as he plopped the doggy bags out in front of him. "In time you will know, little cuz.. and so will Reggie. When you do, you should take her to Kokomo." This earned another blank stare from Twister.

"I've never heard of ko..ko..mo..? Where is it?" He asked as he took the bags in his hands. Tito just laughed again.

"Don't you little bruddas know about the Beach Boys?"

"..Never heard of them.. are they like the mother nature loving people Otto met a few years ago? If so, I'm not sure about them.."

"No, little cuz. They are a singing group from back in Raymundo's day-but that's beside the point. Kokomo is like a metaphorical secret spot. Like a paradise where you forget all your troubles."

"If it's not real.. Then how am I suppose to go there?"

"You _create_ it." Tito said softly. "Now get going before the food gets cold."

"Right! Thanks, Tito!.. oh and uh.. This conversation never happened.. okay?" Twister said cautiously. Tito nodded in an amused manner.

"You have my word." Tito said fullheartedly. Twister smiled at him as he hopped on his board rushing to deliver the food. That conversation got him thinking again.. It's encouraged to confront Reggie about this.. He still believes that Otto will beat the crap out of him though. Otto doesn't even like the idea of his sister dating, much less dating his best bro.. He'll go ballistic. Though he is sure he will treat Reggie the way she deserves to be treated. She deserves the best. Who is better then someone she's been around all her life? Who knows her better other then her brother? He does. Twister takes pride in that fact. He likes protecting her, he's done it many times before in school. Like when a group of mean girls ganged up on Reggie during lunch in his freshmen year, he purposely threw a wad of cheese right at the middle girl and they all scattered like birds in a hot second in fear of getting caught in the middle of a food fight. Reggie jokingly called him her hero and treated him to an ice cream sundae after school. That was one of his proudest moments.

When Twister walked into the Rocket household he saw Reggie pinning Otto down on the floor at the bottom of the staircase yelling at him and slapping him upgainst his head numerous times.

"HOW. DARE. YOU! THAT IS MY PERSONAL STUFF AND YOU JUST THINK YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO LOOK THROUGH IT!" Reggie yelled before Twister automatically reacted and tried to pull her off Otto. He succeeded and separated them from each other by picking her up and setting her on the couch like a little kid.

"What the hell is going on here?" Twister exclaimed. The food was left forgotten at the front door. Reggie huffed and turned her back on her brother who was on the floor rubbing his head. "Otto?"

"It's nothing! She overreacted!" He said right out. This made Reggie turn back around in a second.

"_Over. Reacted_!?" Reggie yelled. "You look through my journal and I OVER. REACTED?"

"What was I supposed to do? I needed to know whats going on with you!" Otto yelled back. "It's not like you'll tell me anything! You won't talk to anyone!"

"It's my problem to deal with and mine alone!" Reggie countered. "I don't need to tell you anything!"

"It's hormones!" Otto said calmly. "It's not the end of the world. It's normal. That doesn't exactly qualify as a problem, Sis."

"What do you know, _Bro_?" Reggie spat. "Are you some expert on this stuff? Let me see your degree."

Otto just stood up and shook his head at her. "You are being ridiculous.. I'm just happy you aren't all caught up on that David-guy anymore.. I don't care who it is that has you all spazzed out, Just as long as it isn't him anymore.." Twister raised an eyebrow at that as he watched the two siblings verbally fight it out. So the answer is, Reggie has a crush.. That was what he was afraid of..

Reggie sighed and got up from the couch and walked over to the front door where Twister and the food stood by. She glared at him for a second before reaching down for the doggy bags at his feet. She threw Otto his bag of food before opening her own at the coffee table. She seemed to be moving a little better. That was good. Twister sat at the coffee table attacking his own food across the way from Reggie, who was silently picking at her fries. She glared at Otto when he reluctantly joined them in their meals.

"Don't think you got away with this.." Reggie growled. "You still went through my stuff. I don't go through your stuff when you act weird."

"That's because I don't act weird. Duh." Otto countered, Reggie just snorted in mild amusement and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right.. like you don't notice yourself when Clio visits. You get just as weird as I do." Reggie said amusingly. Twister grinned at Otto who had pulled his sunglasses down, covering his eyes but a blush could be seen growing on his face. Twister already kind of knew about Otto having a thing for his cousin. It didn't really bother him. It was actually kind of funny watching Clio and Otto compete against each other and he would just lose at everything. He falls off his board like Reggie does. He misses all his show-offy tricks he usually does all the time. It was very amusing watching Otto be so unlike himself. Otto gets so frustrated at himself he runs off like Reggie does and he is the one that usually follows him. Twister never realized how much they actually act alike in these situations until now...

"Whatever.." Otto muttered uncomfortably. That was a sign that this had settled down for the mean time.

"How about we watch one of my films while we finish our food?" Twister asked, trying to change the subject temporarily. The two siblings muttered under their breaths. "Alright. Great."

Twister popped in a tape and watched themselves tear up Mad Town. They got quiet as they watched themselves laugh and push each other jokingly as they waited their turn for the half pipe. That was one of their better days. This film was almost two years old and one of Twister's better skate films. Twister contemplated the fact that Reggie had another crush.. Who was it? He almost felt desperate to know who it was. Could he get her talk about it? Probably not. She is a very secretive person and she usually doesn't like being probed for info. She guards that laptop with her life, except for tonight obviously. She couldn't really do that when she is hurt like she is now. She is being watched majority of the time as well. Twister would never be that stupid to go into her laptop to find out who this mystery person is. If he told her how he feels about her then maybe she could lose that crush she has and go with him? … If he lived that long. This war going on inside of him was driving him insane... He almost convinces himself to tell her but then he remembers Otto... Her brother.. His best friend.. Otto doesn't like change. If things changed between everyone then the least he will do is act like its the end of the world.. The most he will do is just straight up murder him. Twister kind of liked living. Maybe if he talked to Otto about it first... He could spend the night here and talk to him about it. Or take him surfing and talk about it.. That sounded like a better option.

When the film was done, he snapped himself out of it in time. He also seemed to have eaten his meal while he thought because it was all gone.

"Reg, Do you mind if I go surfing with Otto before meeting up with you and the Squidman?" Twister asked right out. She blinked at him and giggled a little. Otto just stared at him.

"Sure.. We aren't meeting until noon anyway." Reggie said calmly.

"Surfing?" Otto asked. Twister nodded and Otto just gave him a grin. "Sure, We can surf. Meet at around eight?"

"Yeah, sure." Twister agreed. Suddenly he felt panicky again. He was setting himself up to be murdered.. But this was something he had to do. Twister cleaned up after himself calmly and gathered his tapes together. He looked outside and it was completely dark outside. "I'm going to go home for the night.. Don't kill each other okay?"

"Will try.." Reggie muttered as she glared right at her brother. Otto just crossed his arms out in front of his chest. "No promises."

"Good night." Twister said in slight amusement. He opened the door and almost ran into Raymundo in the process. Raymundo laughed as he held Twister upright seeing that he almost fell down in surprise.

"Good night, Twister." Raymundo said as Twister walked past him and waved at both him and Noelani.

"Night, Raymundo!" He said back, running to his house next door. When he arrived at his house, he opened the front door with caution to make sure Lars wasn't lurking in the blind spot behind the door. No, Lars wasn't there but he was greeted with a few squirts of water to the face as he let himself in. Startled, Twister shielded himself with his hands, dropping everything in the process. Lars was at the top of the staircase laughing at him with a water gun in his hands, aimed at him.

"_Lars._.." Twister growled as he looked at the scattered tapes on the floor, Luckily none of them got wet. Lars just kept laughing like he always does.

"Aw, Is Maurice all wet and grumpy?" Lars asked in a condescending tone. "You should really do something about that, Bro."

"Whatever!" Twister said in annoyance as he quickly scooped up his tapes and rushed past his brother and straight to his room. He set the tapes down on the floor before he turned back around to face Lars, who was still holding the gun in his hands, grinning threateningly at him. "Don't you have a life of your own? You should really think about getting one!"

Lars just shook his head at him before shooting Twister a few more times before Twister closed his door on him. He groaned to himself in frustration, Kicking his closet door before plopping himself on his bed. He thought for a moment about why Lars is so bad to him. Aren't brothers supposed to be there for you? Not make life a living hell? And his parents wonder why he doesn't stay home at all.. Just look at the evil-spawned brother of his and you'll understand perfectly.

His door swung open abruptly and his light got shut off. Lars just laughed at him from the entrance to his room, "Sweet Dreams, Lame-o!"

Lars slammed his door shut loudly leaving Twister in the dark, steaming in his own anger towards his brother...

* * *

When Raymundo and Noelani walked into the living room, Reggie was still staring daggers into Otto.

"Alright, what happened?" Raymundo asked calmly. Reggie just looked up at him and sighed.

"My little brother here went and snooped through my things when I wasn't looking!" Reggie said accusingly. "He read my journal! My JOURNAL!"

"Did you go through your sisters things, Otto?" Ray asked with an arched eyebrow.

"..Yes.. But I had to!" Otto said defensively. "She is acting weird and won't talk to anyone! As her brother, I am worried about her."

"I know you are, Rocket boy.. But snooping isn't the way to get information.." Their father said calmly.

"But-" Otto started but got interrupted.

"I'm sorry but it looks like you're on garbage duty for the next week for this stunt, Otto."

"BUT-" Otto started once more.

"No fighting, Oswald. Another word and it's two weeks."

Otto cringed at the use of his first name but shut up quickly and wordlessly excused himself, shutting himself up in his room. He shouldn't have to be on punishment.. The snooping was totally justifiable! He slammed himself onto his bed in slight anger.

Sure it wasn't the best thing to do but he needs to know what's going on with Reggie.. Who is this guy she is so taken with? Even with her other crushes, she never got this bad before. At least she could actually sleep, but this time she can't. This mystery was totally killing him. At least he wasn't grounded from going outside.. He looked forward to surfing with Twister in the morning. He was desperate for some time with his best bro.

* * *

Reggie sighed at herself as Raymundo went into the kitchen. Noelani stayed in the living room and sat next to Reggie on the couch. Reggie looked at her and sighed again.

"I know, I know. You are going to ask what's going on.." She said before her stepmother could get in a word. Noelani just laughed a little.

"That would be a start.. I was actually going to build up to that. I was going to ask how your day was aside from your brother being a nosy sibling." She said calmly.

"Today was.. fun.." Reggie said with a small smile. "Watched some movies with Twister and Sammy. Ate some snacks. It's funny.. Twister knows exactly what I like.. He's always good like that.. observant.. thoughtful.. And I always wonder why on earth he hangs out with my _dolt-head_ of a little brother!"

"I see he is making you feel better." She said knowingly.

"I guess." Reggie said retracting her smile slowly but Noelani kept smiling at her even more so. "What?"

"Nothing." She said simply. "Now what is going on? .. Since Otto isn't around or anything."

"It's complicated.." Reggie said quietly.

"I'm listening. I have all the time in the world." Noelani said happily. "It's just us girls. No one else."

"I ..Like someone.." Reggie said cautiously.

"Twister?" Noelani asked right out. This got a wide eyed stare from Reggie.

"What? No! No.. That's silly!" Reggie said as she felt her neck and cheeks warm up with each passing second. "Twister.. is Twister! I can't like Twister! Not like that.."

"Why?" She asked further probing for info. "You just said that he was observant.. and thoughtful.. He sounds like a perfect dream. He obviously cares about you."

"He is TWISTER!" Reggie explained further. "He's like my brother.."

"Is he?" Noelani asked cringing slightly. "He's nothing like Otto, if you ask me."

"No." Reggie laughed nervously as her cheeks burned lividly. "He definitely isn't. But I meant that he is like a second .. brother ..to me.. Is it getting warm in here? This is unbearable!" Noelani just giggled a little as she passed Reggie her cup of cold coke which she downed quickly in one setting.

"I think you are conflicted about him.. You spent a long time with him and he might have seemed like a second brother at that time but now as you grow up.. things are changing.. Hormones are building rapidly.. Of course your confused... You are feeling attracted to one of your best friends.. But you should understand that this is all normal.. You look all bright and glowy when you talk about him... I think you might be in love, Reggie.."

"Wh-What?! No nononono.. No.. I can't.. This can't.. Just.. no..." Reggie said incredulously. "...Really?"

"Really, really.. There is no hiding it.." Noelani said calmly. "You can't really control these things. They just happen..."

"I.. uh.. I don't know how to handle this.." Reggie said weakly.

"You confront him about it.. If you don't tell him.. Then you will spend the rest of your life asking yourself, why?.. What if I did tell him.. would we be together now?" Noelani said quietly. "I assure you.. you don't want to spend the rest of your life questioning yourself.. Sure you are young.. But what if you grow up without him next to you? Will you be happy?"

"I don't know.." Reggie said in response. She felt a sadness come from her stepmother.

"You never know until it's too late." She said finally. "Think about it.. You will make the right choice in the end. Until then.. Sweet dreams."

"Good night." Reggie said quietly as Noelani walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where Raymundo has been the entire time. That conversation made her think.. it made her think really hard about her feelings.. Maybe it was true... She might in fact.. _love_ Twister..


	4. Small Little Talks?

Twister waited outside the Rocket household with his surf board on the back of his bike. He was feeling slightly hyperactive. He had a ton of energy coursing through his veins, probably because he was nervous. He was planning on completely unloading his thoughts on Otto. He convinced himself to expect the worst from him. He won't take back anything he says no matter how Otto reacts like. This was about him and Reggie and for once not about Otto and only Otto..

A few minutes passed until Otto finally showed up riding his bike out of the garage with his surfboard hitched onto the back of it.

"Alright, Let's get going." Otto said as he rode past Twister, starting down the street towards the boardwalk and beach. Twister drew a quick, deep breath before following behind him.

* * *

Reggie woke up after she was sure Otto was gone for the morning. She felt strangely better, for the most part. She still had a little bit of pain at the small of her back but other then that, she felt back to normal. She still wasn't sleeping normally though, which bugged her.. She was hoping that since her secret got out (at least to her step-mother..) she would be able to sleep a little easier.. Not the case..

After a reasonable shower and some well needed journal time, she packed up her laptop and walked over to Sammy's house and let herself in like she usually does. Sammy was in the kitchen when she walked in. He smiled at her before swallowing the last of his breakfast.

"Hey Reg!" Sammy said kindly. "Ready to get cracking?"

"Totally! But I need some advice before Twist gets here.. Since he shouldn't be here for at least an hour or two.."

"Oh.. Okay, sure. Let's set up really quick and we can talk.."

"Okay.. great.." Reggie said almost nervously. She hoped Twister wouldn't show up early. Reggie followed Sammy to his room and unpacked her laptop and plugged it up to the printer. They usually printed in the garage but recently they started using Sammy's newer color printer instead of the older model she had.

"So.. What's up?" Sammy asked with interest. Reggie sighed heavily as she sat down at the desk next to him. He waited patiently as she slowly started forming the story in her mind.

"Um.. okay.. Bottom line is.. I think I.. might have a thing for Twister.. I am not sure when all this started but he is the reason I am beefing so often... It's weird.. and I don't know what to do with this..." Reggie said keeping her gaze to the floor but he glanced at Sammy who surprisingly had a wide smirk on his face. "What?"

"It's just.. I already knew all this.. You are completely obvious and you have been for months. Twister is worse. He is not trying to hide anything.." Sammy said with amusement. "So you're just realizing it or are you letting go of your denial.. Finally?"

"Umm. What?" Reggie asked after she had registered what her best friend had just said.. It was like the talk with her stepmother all over again. "What do you mean by Twister is worse?"

"He likes you." Sammy said matter of factually.

"No...I don't think so. No... Do you think..?" Reggie said numbly.

Sammy grinned wider and shook his head at her. "I don't think.. I know for a fact he has feelings for you.. I have known for sure for about a year and half after carefully watching his mannerisms around you. To tell you the truth, Reg.. I don't think he has even realized he likes you yet.. How that is, I have no clue but with Twister.. anything is possible I suppose.. He_ is _Twister."

Reggie just stared at Sammy after he stopped explaining. She didn't know how to respond to him. She was essentially speechless.. again. She should be happy that Twister likes her too.. But how could she know for sure other then asking him.. That would be mortifying.

"So are you just realizing this?" Sammy asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose before waking up his computer.

"I don't know.. I guess.. I mean I have things like this saved in my journal for like a month straight. I can't really sleep well.. Which sucks since school starts up after this month." Reggie said as she pulled up the Zine's file that Sammy emailed her last night. She mindlessly started arranging pictures next to the articles. "I'm just kind of.. confused.. and almost scared.."

"That's normal." Sammy said dismissively.

"I get that!" Reggie exclaimed before Sammy started editing articles. "That doesn't make it any better though.."

"Look.. Things aren't going to get better until you confront this head on." Sammy said fluidly. "He really does like you. Remember after you dumped that last one you had-"

"-David.."

"Yeah, him... You know I don't like mentioning him..." Sammy said uncomfortably. "Well Twister cornered him and told him if he saw him around you ever again, then he would use him for target practice. He said it so calmly too, it was kind of scary. I never saw Twister as an intimidating person until that day."

"I always thought that was because I was like a sister to him or something of that nature..."

"Nah.. That's why you have me.." Sammy joked with a grin. Reggie just rolled her eyes at him. She knew full well that wasn't the case during the first semester of their freshman year. Sammy actually told her that he had a crush on her. Sadly, She had to tell him that he was like a brother to her. She just couldn't see dating him at all. Good thing it didn't change anything between them. He was her best friend next to Trish and Sherry. Well now a days, He is more of a best friend then the both of them put together.. It was kind of sad. She did know that Sammy now had eyes for Sherry now but she hasn't been around much this summer. They had a girls night before school ended and that was the last time they were in the same place together, Trish was surfing and playing for the beach volleyball team this summer and Sherry was working at the new burger bar at the other end of the beach all summer.

"Well, When I get the courage to confront him about this.. I will let you know weather your right or not."

"Oh, I'm right." Sammy said knowingly. "You'll see."

* * *

After they parked their bikes in the back of the shack, they instantly went down to the beach and saw that it was surprisingly spacious. For an hour, Twister mostly watched Otto surf a few small waves. The ocean was mostly flat this morning. He left his camera back in his room and he was kind of wishing he had it with him so he doesn't have to look at Otto.

"Okay, dude. Spit it out.." Otto said after they floated in silence for a few minutes. Twister attempted to look at him with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Twister asked. He sounded weird to himself. He should just say it.

"Twist, I know you. You didn't catch a single wave here.. You have something to say.. so spill." Otto said, sending him a splash to the face. Twister grinned at the playful notion and he wiped the salt water off his face. His grin totally faded within a second, Otto's face fell as well. "Twist..? Seriously.. What's up?" Now was the moment, apparently.

"Um.. Otto-man.." Twister started but his voice got caught in his throat the second he looked his best friend in the face. The cleared his throat and started to form his confession before he received another yet harsher splash of water to the face. Otto looked serious, He wasn't playing. Twister gazed down at his hands. "Okay! The thing is... I think.. I am starting to get feelings for Reggie.."

When Twister dared to look up at the awkwardly silent Otto in front of him, He was just staring at him behind those dark sunglasses in a blank gaze. "Um. No-wai-what?"

"I said.." Twister started quietly again but Otto held up a hand out in front of him to stop him from speaking.

"Don't. Answer..." Otto muttered. Otto ran a hand through his dreadlocks and turned his board around and paddled himself to the shore away from Twister. This confused him but he instantly followed Otto. When he reached land, Otto had thrown his board a few feet away from him and he was pacing the sand with his hands on top of his head.. He almost looked deranged.

"Otto-man." Twister called out feeling desperate. Otto turned around to face him and sighed before slowly walking towards him.

"Twister... I already had a clue but you had to tell me like this?"

"I didn't know what else to do, But I needed to tell you. We could always talk in the ocean, dude.." Twister said as he stuck his board in the sand. His inside were twitching with nervousness. He didn't anticipate this mixed reaction at all.

"Okay.. Let's just.. go get something to eat.. The surf is flat anyway." He muttered before grabbing his board from the ground and walked towards the shack. Twister grabbed his board and ran to catch up to his best friend. When the pair parked their boards on their bikes they took a seat at the bar like usual but Otto was completely silent. Sure Twister felt better now that it was all out in the open.. but Otto not talking was just plain weird. Tito smiled at the pair in front of him and then slowly frowned at the quietness.

"What's up little cuzzes?" Tito asked in concern.

"Nothing really... I'll take a basket of fries, please." Otto said in a bleak tone.

"Ooookay. And you twisted brudda?" Tito asked looking towards Twister. At the moment, Twister couldn't feel his stomach. He was numbed with slight fear.

"Uhh.." Twister muttered thoughtfully. "I-I will just.. I'm not hungry, Tito.. Thanks.."

"Not hungry?" Tito asked, stunned. Twister just shook his head and placed his forehead on the table in front of him. He closed his eyes as he listened to the fries sizzle in the searing oil. "Okay. You both look as though surfing got banned from ocean shores... How about I treat you two to one of my famous banana-pineapple pick-me-up smoothies?"

Twister just sighed and Otto said nothing. Twister picked his head up and leaned it in his hand as the blender roared lively. Tito soon placed two coconut cups in front of the two of them and filled them with the thick, frothy, bright yellow mixture.. topped with tiny umbrellas and straws. Twister slowly took the cup in front of him and stirred the straw a bit. When Tito presented Otto his fries he left the bar and went to the backroom.

"Come on, O-man. Talk to me!" Twister begged.

"Nothing to talk about." Otto said glancing over at him. "You like my sister. So what?"

"Your obviously bothered by it.." Twister muttered before taking a sip of the super sweet smoothie.

"Yeah. I am. How can I not be?" Otto said raising his voice a little. "She _is_ my sister, and.. and You.. you are my best bro, dude."

"I know that... But how do you feel about it?"

"I dunno, dude... Rather you than.. _David_... I just.. What if things don't work out?! Everything will be messed up. We've all been friends for.. like ever!" Otto exclaimed. "It could destroy everything.. but if this lasts then I guess it wouldn't be that bad... I'm torn, okay?"

"It's not like I'm going to ask her out anytime soon, Rocket Boy.." Twister muttered. He felt his face heat up at the thought of being rejected by Reggie. "I don't know if she.. uh.. likes me like that.. y'know.." Otto thought silently as he sipped the smoothie. "What if.. she like.. turns me down..I've never tried asking a girl out! She probably only likes me as a friend or something.."

"I'm not going to pretend that I would probably like that to happen... but I can understand, Twist.. I have faced that type situation loads of times.."

"..Really.." Twister said mindlessly as he contemplated on how things would go if he decided to ask Reggie out. What if she laughs at him? Oh that would be the worst.. but she is an understanding person.. she wouldn't do that.. If Otto was talking, he couldn't hear.. He was just picturing his worst fear happening... Twister cringed as his stomach flipped several times. Oh, the embarrassment... He wouldn't be able to live it down... At least Otto didn't seem like he was going to whomp him into oblivion...

"You can do it, Twist... _But_ truth be told, dude..." Otto said as he gripped Twister by the shoulders pulling his attention to him. "If you ever..._EVER_... hurt her.. in anyway.. consider yourself targeted to be demolished. Whomping doesn't even scrape the surface as to what I would do to you. Just because you're my best bro does _not_ give you a free pass..."

Twister felt his throat dry up in fear. "I-I would _never_ hurt Reg.. I can't even think of it... I just want her to be happy. And safe.. I care about her too much to even consider-"

"Good. Keep it that way." Otto said shortly, roughly letting go of his shoulders to return to his food. Twister felt his heart race but he was pretty confident about the fact that he couldn't hurt her even if he tried... even though he wouldn't want to try.. Fact of the matter was, it was impossible for him to hurt her. He just wanted to be kind to her. Show her that there are guys out there that would treat her right. He was going to be the one to do that, if she would have him.. He hoped she would..

After Otto finished his lunch, Twister decided it was time to head over to Sammy's house to help (or watch) finish the Zine. The two of them rode back to the cul-de-sac to quickly change. Twister was soon knocking on Sammy's front door. Thankfully Sammy answered the door.

"Good timing, Twist." Sammy said as he let him inside and straight to his room. "We were just talking about you."

"You.. were?" Twister asked as he walked into the bedroom and sat himself at the end of his bed. Reggie was taking up half of the Squid's desk with her laptop. She didn't bother noticing Twister as he came in. Great, what did he do now? "What about..?"

"Oh, nothing too bad.." Sammy said as he nudged Reggie before taking his seat in front of his computer. Reggie didn't do anything, from what Twister could see. She had her back to him.

"O..Kay? ..So how far are you in the Zine?" Twister asked wearily.

"We are almost done." Sammy said calmly. "I just need to do one thing... Say Cheese, Twist."

"Cheese twist?" Twister asked Sammy before he heard a clicking sound come from Sammy's computer. "Wait, what?"

Sammy laughed as he looked at the picture he just took. "That's great, Twister. Thanks."

"What?" Twister asked as he got up and looked over the Squid's shoulder. He saw a picture of him looking clueless, like usual.

"Chill. It's for the credits. You did help out with about three articles. It's only fair." Sammy said. Reggie giggled, making Twister feel his face heat up once again today. He just quietly went back to his original spot. In a matter of ten minutes, the zine was approved for printing.

"Finally." Reggie sighed before turning towards Twister. She gave him a small smile, making him smile back in return.

"How are you feeling today, Reg?" Twister asked awkwardly.

"I'm much better. I just have a little bit of a back pain. Pretty good for three days, huh?" Reggie said calmly. "Thank you for helping me and keeping me company, Twist."

"Uhm... No problamo, Rocket Girl. Anything for you, really." Twister said quickly with a goofy strained smile. He felt that weird melty feeling again. He sounded foolish to himself, what the hell was he thinking. 'anything for you!' He couldn't sound more obvious! why did he have to be so stupid... Reggie just smiled at him before turning back around to her laptop. She was probably thinking about how spazzy he is being all of a sudden.

"Yeah, You were a big help with the Zine, Twist." Sammy added nicely as copies kept coming out of the large printer. "We wouldn't have gotten it done without you."

"No problamo, Squid-man." Twister repeated easily. Sammy gave Reggie a 'look' of some sort. Twister instantly felt a jealous twinge. What was that? Sammy has something for Reg? No, he can't..

"Ready to study up for the SAT's?" Reggie asked happily.

"Ready when you are." Sammy said simply.

"I can try it... To help you, I mean.." Twister said.

"Let's take a break for a little bit then pick it up in about five minutes?" Reggie asked.

"Whatever you want, Rocket Girl." Sammy said as he got up. "I'm going to get some soda.. Want anything?"

"Umm Surprise me." Reggie said shooting Sammy a smile.

"You got it... Twister?" Sammy asked. Twister just shook his head. "Okay then, I'll be back. Reggie opened a thick looking book and started grazing it for tips.

Twister stared at her for a second before getting up himself. "I'll be back." He made his way into the kitchen where Sammy was preparing cups of regular soda.

"Reg prefers anything with a cherry flavor in it." Twister said softly. Sammy turned around in slight surprise before giving him a small smile.

"Way ahead of you." Sammy said as he held up a cherry infused pepsi product for Twister to see but he ignored it.

"Do you like her?" Twister asked quietly as Sammy picked up the tray of soda. Sammy's eyes grew wide but he grinned at Twister in response.

"Why? ..Do you?" Sammy asked just as quietly.

"Don't toy with me, Squid.. I asked you first.." Twister replied uncomfortably. "I see those looks you give her.."

"Don't worry.. Reggie is like a sister to me.." Sammy said normally "Come on, lets go before she studies the whole book herself.. We won't be of much help if she does that."

Why did he do that? Now Squid knows.. He was such a psycho spaz! Twister returned to his place in Sammy's room, Reggie was flipping through the gigantic study book. "Wait for us, will you Reg?" Twister asked.

Reggie just smiled at him and rolled her eyes, "I'm just gathering testing tips from the sidebars here. I really want a high score on my first go at this.. I need to get into a good school."

"You will. Don't worry, Reggie. You got this. Your great with tests!" Sammy said as he gave her a tall glass of soda, which she sipped idly.

"Mmm Cherry Cola... You know me well, Sammy." Reggie said with a smile.

"Twister suggested it." Sammy said calmly. Twister felt his face and neck heat up at the mention, especially since he had to question the Squid. Stupid.. He was so stupid... Today was a total off day for him.. The three of them started studying, passing the book around every five questions or so. Twister didn't need this yet but he felt good about helping his friends out. He wasn't the best studier but if the questions were there to read then it was easy for him to test them. They spent about an hour and a half doing that until they called it a day. Twister opted out early to go home.. He had to think some more about all of this. He hadn't considered college and how that would change things... He totally forgot it. It shouldn't matter much.. but it's a scary thought though. Twister made sure Reggie was okay to walk home before he left. She did heal very quickly. When he walked through the front door, Lars was in the living room but he didn't try anything. He just stared at him as Twister avoided him.

"Your acting weird, Twister." Lars spoke up when he was half way up the staircase. "Is everything okay in the Dork kingdom?"

That's a weird way to approach some one.. "Everything is okay.. For the most part.. Why are you concerned?"

"Your my little bro.. duh.." Lars said as he got up and followed him up the stairs and into his room. "I know when something is up with you. And something is definitely up with you.. so spit it out."

"Why? So you could throw it in my face when you joke with me?" Twister asked coldly.

Lars snorted, "If you don't wanna talk then fine. Be that way. I'm offering to help you out and you go and pull that crap."

Twister sighed loudly as his mind screamed in confusion while he plopped himself on his bed, "No. Fine. Get in here.. but no one hears about this! No one!" Lars grinned at him as he walked in his room and shut the door behind him and sat himself on the floor beside the bed. Twister reluctantly told the entire story up until today, when he finished Lars was quiet._ Lars_. _Quiet_. Yeah, that's a good one. Twister stared his older brother down until he drew a deep breath. Lars wasn't laughing but he was completely serious.

"You got it bad, little bro.." Lars said finally.

"Tell me something I don't know..." Twister muttered.

"So you haven't talked to princess dork about this?" Lars asked seriously. Twister sighed and shook his head.

"Let me guess.. I have to talk to her about it..." Twister asked.

"It is the only answer. Believe it or not, dude. OR. You could always hold it in until it eats you alive." Lars said simply. "Hormones are vicious. That is for sure."

"So I've been told." Twister muttered again.

"Just grow a pair and go talk to her. The sooner the better. It's not like she is going to eat your soul or anything like that. She's a Rocket dork, that's about it."

"I thought I didn't have a soul." Twister said in a smart tone. "You've told me plenty of times. I'm a ginger."

"Yes, Yes you are." Lars said with a laugh. "But seriously... the worst she can do is reject you. If that happens, then you just pick yourself up and move on. It' a slow process but eventually you move on to where you're meant to be... So mom says anyway."

"Mom?" Twister asked. "You listen to her?"

"Sometimes." Lars admitted before getting up from the floor. "That is all the advice I have to offer... I have a movie to go to so.." Lars jumped at Twister and pulled him into a sudden headlock. "See you at dinner, _Wittle Maurice_!" Lars let his head go and left his room in a hurry.

"Stop _Calling_ me that!" Twister yelled after his older brother but He sighed when he heard the front door slam shut. At least he didn't have to worry about Lars for at least an hour or so... Twister sprawled out on his bed and enjoyed the silence of his room. Not to be bothered until seven thirty that evening.

One of these days, He will be able to go to Reggie with this.. Might not be today or tomorrow but he will eventually confront this head on. He has talked to everyone else but her.. and she is the one that needs to know! At least Otto didn't kill him.. He was thankful for that.

"Maurice!" He heard his mother call from the bottom of the staircase. "Mi hijo, You have company!"

"I do..?" Twister asked himself. He didn't remember asking anyone to come over.. Reluctantly, He got up from his thinking and when downstairs to see who was here. At the door, He saw his mother chit-chatting with Reggie...

"Hey Twist!" She said nicely. Twister felt a lump form in the back of his throat. What was she doing here and not in bed..?


	5. Open Up?

"Hey Twist." Reggie said with a small smile. Twister was completely taken aback for a second or two. "Um. Wanna go for a walk with me? I can't even think about going home right now.."

He wasn't sure as to what to do with this.. He wanted to regress back into his thoughts before even considering talking to Reggie but He couldn't turn her down. "Suuure.. yeah. Okay." He said feeling slightly confused and nervous. Why does she not wanna go home now? He quickly climbed down the remainder of the stairs and opened the front door for her, following her outside the house. "Are you okay to walk?"

"I said I was about half an hour ago.. I ran into your brother and he acted all weird towards me.. He was actually nice. What's up with him?"

"Lars.. nice?" Twister asked before remembering the conversation he had with him earlier. "..I'm ..Not sure.." He lied. "I blame hormones?"

"..I guess that would be a good reason..." Reggie said as she started to walk off, Twister followed next to her.

"So why don't you want to go home? Is Otto okay? He's not still giving you a hard time, is he?" Twister asked quickly running the sentence together. Reggie just blinked at him before shooting him a quick smile.

"I don't know. I haven't been home yet. I just have a good amount of energy and I need to get it out before I think about resting.. I'm going a little stircrazy at home. I'm use to going outside all the time. Hopefully tomorrow I will be back to full health."

"Yeah that would be great to have you out again. I mean I really enjoyed spending time with you inside while you healed!" Twister said quickly. "I just.. we miss you out in the ocean, Rocket Girl.."

"And everywhere else I hope. I think the first thing I would like to do is take the blades out for a lap around town or something... Then surfing.. and Madtown." Reggie said calmly. "How was the surf today?"

"OhUm.. Th-the surf.. It.. You didn't miss anything. It was totally flat." Twister said.

"Aw that must've sucked.." Reggie said quietly.

"Tell me about it.." Twister muttered as he looked back at the past event that happened. "It's okay though. By noon tomorrow it should pick back up."

"Awesome." Reggie said quietly. The two of them stayed silent for a bit just walking down the sidewalk heading towards the beach.

"..So what else is going on with you?" Twister asked awkwardly.

"Nothing." Reggie answered quickly. "You?"

"Oh nothing much.. just editing tapes. I need to submit something for A/V on the first day of school."

"Ah. Interesting." Reggie said quietly.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of using the Squid's surf footage since it was pretty awesome!"

"Agreed, But by now I am pretty sure you will get in with just about anything. The A/V teacher really likes you." Reggie said with a small smile directed at him.

"I know but it's only fair for me to try my best." Twister said as he shoved his hands in his pockets, He needed to stop the awkward feelings in this conversation. "Um.. since we're talking in private and everything.. um.. When Otto got into your laptop.. He revealed that the reason you have been acting weird all summer is because you have a crush.. or something.. It's not that creep, David.. is it?"

"..No.. I'm over him.. don't worry, Twist. He won't be anywhere around me." Reggie said cautiously.

"That's all I need to know.. Because he didn't deserve you from the beginning.. He always gave me the creeps.. You deserve a lot better then him, in my opinion anyway. He treated you like total garbage. The only reason I didn't beat him down every chance I could have was because you definitely would have gotten mad at me."

"At the time.. yes I would have. But now.. I could care less. If anything I'm kind of hoping you guys would keep him away. I can definitely hold my own against him but it's comforting to know that you guys are there too."

"You can count on it, Reg." Twister said happily. Reggie just smiled and the conversation got silent once more. Why can't he keep a conversation with her anymore?!

"Is there something on your mind, Twist?" Reggie asked with a touch of concern. "You seem a little out of it.."

"Uhhm.." Twister hummed numbly. "I-I.. Yeah I guess I do."

"...Do you wanna talk about it..?" Reggie asked leaning forward to meet his eyes since he has been staring at the passing pavement for the past few minutes. What was he suppose to say to that..

"I ...I-" Twister tried to start but his mind was running a million miles a minute.

"Did Otto say something mean or anything?" Reggie asked. "You guys aren't fighting, are you?"

"No. We're cool... uh.. Here let's go get some ice cream.. my treat.." He said once they set foot on the boardwalk.

Reggie looked at him with an amused expression, "You. _Treating_? This is interestingly new.."

"Want the usual, Reg?" Twister asked and Reggie nodded in response before heading inside the air conditioned ice cream shop. Twister quickly ordered their usual sundaes and took a seat outside on a bench at the edge of the boardwalk, looking out to the ocean where they sat quietly for around five minutes. Twister was trying to piece together what he should say. He tried not to look at Reggie at all in fear of losing his words... But he wanted to so badly. He glanced at her, whom was looking pretty content just staring out into the ocean. The sun was hitting her hair so perfectly it looked as though she was glowing. For a second, he forgot everything.

"Is everything okay, Twist? .. Do I have something on my face?" Reggie asked when he noticed his staring, He quickly shook himself out of it.

"Yeah. I mean.. No, You don't.. Yeah everything is ..fine." Twister said hurriedly suddenly feeling his stomach flip uncomfortably. He threw out his half eaten sundae in the trash can next to him, His appetite escaped him out of nervousness. "The ocean.. it's nice.."

Reggie giggled softly and he forgot to breathe. This was just torture.. being next to Reggie. He took a deep breath and mentally slapped himself across the face. He should just talk to her about this now.. get it out of the way. Maybe then after the fact, He will stop freaking out. He zoned himself out into the sparkling ocean and sighed.

"Um...Twister-" Reggie started but he wasn't listening.

"ilikeyou." Twister muttered quietly, cutting Reggie off. She just looked at him in a confused manner.

"What did you say?" She asked in a low and truly confused tone.

"I said! … um.." Twister said shortly before turning his gaze towards her, meeting her confused looking sparkling brown eyes. "Um...I like you?" She continued to stare at him but her expression softened by a ton of levels but it went from confused to totally expressionless. He took a deep breath as he felt himself go lightheaded and his heart beat couldn't slow down for nothing. She just stared at him for a few moments completely silent this was making him fear the worst. "Uh.. Can.. you say something, Reg..?"

"..Um.. The reason why I have been beefing so often and being totally spaced is because you have been distracting me and filling my every thought.. all summer.. I can't even sleep well because I keep thinking about you. That.. was what I was about to say before you interrupted me.. I guess you beat me to it." Reggie said with a small nervous laugh.

"What?" Twister asked in disbelief. "What does that mean?"

"Simply.. I like you too, Twist.." Reggie said softly as her face grew a gentle pink shade under her tanned skin. Twister grinned really wide at this news. He couldn't believe it. This was too good to be true. She likes him.. More then a friend! Holy crap..

"Uh What do we do now? ..Wait, don't answer that.." He said with a nervous laugh. "..Uh would you like to go on a date.. with me..?" He asked hopefully.

Reggie giggled lightly before replying, "I thought you would never ask."

Twister grinned once more, "How does this weekend sound?"

"Sounds great. What do you wanna do?"

He thought about it for a few seconds, Remembering what Tito said.. He got a pretty good idea. He grinned once more, "That will be a surprise."

Reggie's eyebrows shot up, "A surprise?"

"A surprise." He repeated. He felt pretty proud of this, He was certain that this could sweep Reggie off her feet.

"Okay then, what time and day?" Reggie asked curiously.

"Hmm.. Saturday night..at around.. Seven thirty?"

"Okay. I'm definitely interested in what you're planning, Twist. I was thinking you would settle for a movie date of something."

"Nope, You deserve better." Twister said as the sun started to set in front of them. "We should get you home so you can rest up."

"Okay." She agreed. Twister got up and held out his hand in front of her, Offering to help her up from the bench. She smiled and took it, Slightly struggling to stand but succeeded and he walked her home, Holding her hand the entire way there. The silence between them was comfortable so they didn't talk much except for when Reggie was begging for hints about Twister's plan, He wouldn't give her any. Twister did start to piece together the plans he had though. When he dropped Reggie off, He headed into his garage right away to find what he needed.


	6. First Date?

"So.. you did it.. You _actually_ did it.." Otto asked in disbelief as he twirled in his desk chair in his room. Twister had come over the day after he had talked to Reggie.

"Yes? ..I wasn't planning on it happening.. I just.. um... She wanted to take a walk so we walked.. and we talked.. and I guess I was acting weird or something so she asked me if I was okay... and it just.. slipped out?" Twister explained to best of his ability. Which wasn't that good or accurate for that matter. It was all a blur to him. All he knew is that Reggie agreed to go on a date! .. With him! Twister! Otto just swiveled around in his chair, staring him down a little.

"I swear Twist.. If you hurt her..." Otto said in a warning tone.

"I know, I know.. Targeted to be demolished, pulverized, murdered. I know. And I won't.. You have my word, Rocket boy."

"So tell me, what do you have planned for my sister?" Otto asked seeming interested.

"It's a secret." He answered shyly.

"A secret? How secretive can a date be?" Otto asked, confused.

"I'll tell you.. You just gotta promise you won't tell anybody.. Not even Raymundo, Not the Squid, Not Clio! No one!"

"Okay, Okay! I won't tell.. My lips are sealed, dude.. Chill." Otto said quickly.

"Woogy on it." Twist demanded holding his hand out. Otto just stared at him in amusement for a second before silently complying to their handshake wiggling his fingers in Twister's hand. "Alright.. Picture it, O-man.. What I'm going to do is this.." Twister continued to whisper his plan into Otto's ear secretively.

* * *

A few days passed and Otto was still in shock with how Twister came to plan the entire thing for his sister. Reggie. Rocket girl. Needless to say he was impressed. For someone who has never had a date in his life he came to think that whole thing up. The concept was simple but what got him was the detail! The detail forces Otto to believe that Twister really cares for Reggie, like a lot! Otto picked his dinner while his father was talking to Reggie about her SAT studying... She will love the date. Hands down. That's what worried him. She will love it and she isn't that impressionable to begin with. So if she is impressed, she will fall for him. Twister. Maurice Rodriguez. So far, when Reggie falls she gets hurt.. badly. He hates seeing her that way. If she gets hurt then it not only hurts her but hurts the entire group! This is it. Twister has to be it for Reggie. No guy has done something this good for her before.

"Ottooo... Is anybody in there?" Otto heard Raymundo ask before he felt him knock on his skull like it was a door.

"What?" Otto muttered after successfully swiping him away from his dreadlocks.

"I was just asking you to clean the table." Ray said in amusement. "Now I am telling you, Clean the table Rocket Boy."

"Now who's the one zoning out, Little bro?" Reggie asked with a laugh before leaving the room. Otto groaned and started to clear the table.

* * *

Reggie walked up to her room and called up Sammy like she promised to do the other day. He was interested in what happened during the walk since he was the one that suggested it in the first place. The phone rang loudly a few times before some one picked up.

"Dullard residence!" Paula's voice rang out cheerfully.

"Hey Mrs. Dullard.. Is Sammy home?" Reggie asked politely.

"Oh of course, Regina dear! ...Sam, phone for you!" Paula sang out loudly. Reggie waited a second before hearing a receiver picking up and Sammy's voice saying, "Got it in here mom!"

"Okie dokie, Dear." Paula said cheerfully before hearing the first receiver hang up.

"What's up, Reg?" Sammy asked nicely. "Go on that walk?"

"Yes, I did... He was acting weird so I tried asking him what was wrong.. He dodged the question by treating me to ice cream.. He treated.. Twister treated.."

"That's something." Sammy commented, sounding amused.

"Yeah I know.. But anyway, after he got the ice cream we sat outside on the bench facing the beach. I missed seeing the water so we sat quietly while eating as I stared.. When I shook myself out of the mindless trance thing I was in, He was staring at me. Just staring." Sammy started to laugh a little, Reggie rolls her eyes at him and continues. "Needless to say I was feeling a bit embarrassed, I started to think that I got ice cream on my face while zoning out... But well.. I start to say something but then he mutters something, I couldn't quite hear so I asked him what he said.. Bottom line, He likes me. You were right."

"What did I tell you?" Sammy asked with a laugh.

"I know, I know... But here is something.. We have a date on Saturday! We have a date! Saturday! This is nuts!"

"No it's not. Where are you going?" Sammy asked.

"I.. don't know... He said it's a surprise..."

"A surprise? .. Interesting..."

"He told me to wear a bathing suit as a hint when I asked.. so I think it has something to do with the beach.."

"Huh.. We are talking about Twister right?" Sammy asked.

"Sammy.." Reggie in a flat tone.

"I know. It's just a little tough picturing Twister setting up a surprise date... He hasn't done many bright things in the past you know." Sammy explained. "I don't think I have ever thought he would ever be a romantic of any kind... But what do I know?" He laughed a little bit at himself before letting Reggie talk.

"I know but it is Twister and he has been incredibly secretive about it. So This is really killing me... No one has taken me on a surprise type date before.. I didn't even think that was possible in real life. It's kind of exciting!"

"It should be." Sammy said happily. "Please do fill me in after the fact. I'm interested."

"If it's as good as I'm hoping, I will give every detail."

"Uh. Spare me the good night kiss would you? I don't need the details on that." Sammy teased with a small laugh, Reggie felt her face grow warm at the very mention of a kiss.

"..Sammy.." Reggie groaned in embarrassment.

* * *

When Saturday rolled around, Twister spent the day alone preparing the last minute touches on his finished project to surprise Reggie with tonight. This was it. He went out of his way to do all of this, It better be perfect because he can't get this chance back once it happens. She has been begging him for hints since he asked her. She was really cute about it too. Thankfully, the only hint he gave was to bring her bathing suit...

Twister stood back and admired the oddly perfect scenery that his creation provided, He still had an hour until he had to pick up Reggie from her place, They were going to ride their bikes here while the sun was still up. Twister grabbed the box of extras he had leftover and hoped on his skate board, heading home to get ready.

After he got home, he showered and made sure he was plenty presentable with out being too dressy looking, He even borrowed a little of his father's aftershave. He looked at the clock at he was ready to go with five minutes to spare so he grabbed his bike up and parked it in front of the rocket household. A sudden strike of nervousness struck him as he stood in front of the front door, He stared at it for a second before knocking a little too loudly (In his opinion anyway.) Raymundo opened the door and looked at Twister with a weird look on his face.

"Twister..? Don't you usually just walk in?" He asked seeming confused before taking a short inhale, making his confused look seem even more confused. "Are you wearing cologne or something?"

"I..I-uh-I.." Twister stuttered with a straight face, almost deer caught in the headlight worthy.

"Just come in." Raymundo laughed a little. "Hey Otto, Guess who dressed up to see you?"

"What?...Oh!" Otto asked peeking in from the kitchen, Instantly grinning when he saw Twister at the door way. "REGGIE!...Whoa, what's that stench..?" Otto asked waving his hand in front of his face.

"Reggie?" Ray asked from the couch. "Hey, Hold on. Someone fill me in here."

"Yeah didn't Reggie tell you, Twister is here picking Reg up for this famous surprise date.. Dude, are you wearing... your dad's aftershave? Oh dude!" Otto laughed a little from the kitchen doorway. Twister just silently rolled his eyes at Otto a second before Reggie came running down the staircase with a bright smile. Twister was struck even more speechless at the sight of her. She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a tank top with an open button up shirt over top of it.. and she was wearing jeans! She was.. beautiful to say the least.. No words could even do her justice.

"Date? You said date." Raymundo asked Otto before looking at Twister once more who gave him a very nervous smile when he made himself stop staring at Reggie.

"Calm down, Dad.. It's just a date and it's Twister, He will take care of me.." Reggie said nicely, Raymundo just blinked in amazement.

"Date?" Ray asked once more.

"Better then someone you don't know, right?" Reggie asked, Otto just laughed a little at the scene in front of him.

"Uh.. Just be careful! Y-You better-" Raymundo started, pointing his finger at Twister.

"Dad.. Really!" Reggie said as she opened the front door and pushed Twister out of it. "I'll be home by curfew." she said before closing it behind her. She huffed and shook her head before grabbing her bike from the garage. "So are you going to tell me where we are going now?"

"Uh.." Twister said numbly, He forgot what he was doing for a second due to being awestruck and insanely nervous. He remembered almost instantly though! "J-Just follow me."

"Okay, Lead the way, Twist." Reggie laughed while Twister hopped onto his bike and started pedaling towards their destination.

"S-soo Are you feeling better?" Twister asked when she followed next to him.

"Completely. One hundred percent even!" She answered.

"Awesome." He said happily.. Too happily, in his opinion.. He mentally slapped himself upside the head for being lame. Talk about something!

"Uh We are going to the outskirts of town, The beach area there has a ton of palm trees and we are going there." Twister said as calmly as he could get himself to sound.

"So the half way point to the secret spot?" Reggie asked, Twister nodded. Reggie smiled once more. "Awesome, I know where that is. Race ya!" All of a sudden she sped up way in front of him, much to his surprise but he grinned to himself before speeding up quickly coming up behind her but ultimately she won and parked her bike in the bike rack, laughing at Twister when he finally parked his own bike next to hers. He just grinned at her before placing his hands over her eyes, obviously surprising her.

"No peeking, Reg.. Okay?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I promise.. No peeking." She answered and he felt her lashes swipe against his fingers, confirming that her eyes are closed.

"O-Okay, Start walking straight, I'll steer you.. just slowly walk." He said softly and she did as told slowly hitting the sand as she did. That surprised her a little but she kept walking. "Okay.. now open your eyes." Twister took his hands off her eyes and quickly placed himself in front of his creation. Once her vision focused she looked at the sight and saw Twister just grinning at her.

There were sheer purple, cream, and peach curtains hitched on the palm trees, creating a personal space, canopy type thing on the beach. The said curtains were just flowing in the gentle sea breeze giving off a tranquil type of feeling to it. In side the space, were numerous blankets, laid out on the sand and a single, large picnic basket placed in the middle. She was completely speechless and numb until Twister took her hand and walked her into the space, Taking off their shoes before stepping foot on the blankets. They both sat down, facing the ocean which took her in complete awe.

"Do you like it?" Twister asked nervously as he started to unload the picnic basket.

"Do. uh.. Like.. What?" Reggie muttered stupidly before coming to her senses, she stared at Twister who was giving her a hopeful look. "Twister.. This is amazing.. Just wow... wow..." He just smiled at her and kept unloading the basket until all of the contents were out. Reggie looked at the food, slightly amused. It was their usual meals from the shack.. in a fancier presentation. This made her smile at him in return.

"And finally a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream and two cherries, connected at the stem.." Twister said presenting it to her, putting on the whipped cream and cherries himself. She took it and giggled a little.

"Right down to the final detail." She commented.

"Always! I mean uh.. what would be a strawberry milkshake without fresh whipped cream and two cherries on top?" Twister joked as he put two straws into it, she giggled at him once more before taking a sip of it.

"It's delicious. Like always." She said calmly. "It's perfect. All of it.. I can't believe it.. It's like a dream but its real.. and you did this for me?"

"Yeah.." Twister said with a nervous laugh.

"It's so Wonderful.. Beautiful.." She commented further as the sun started to very slowly set into the ocean and they just watched and ate their meals in a comfortable silence. After they finished their food and the sun was almost completely set, Twister reached to one of the palm trees and clicked a button, which made the curtains light up with white string lights weaved into them.

"Whoa.." Reggie said with a small smile. Twister just smiled again in response but it was different this time because he actually allowed himself to look at Reggie. She was just radiant underneath the moon and string lights. Way too beautiful to compare to anything. When Reggie saw him staring she giggled at him nervously before looking at her surroundings. "What.. what are you staring at, Twist?"

"You.. Just you.." Twister said shamelessly. She cocked her head to the side a little before smiling again.

"Why? There isn't much to stare at here."

"You don't look in the mirror much, do you?" He asked before calmly taking his seat in his original spot next to her. That made her laugh. Twister frowned slightly and kept staring at her. "You are way too beautiful for words.." She giggled again before meeting his gaze and she stopped when she saw he wasn't grinning like he usually does.

"You..You are serious.." She said after a moment of silence passed.

"Serious.. y-yes.. yeah.. um totally serious..like.. Um.. You are beautiful inside Like your personality! .. and uh.. totally glowing on the outside. I don't know how to put it.. but I-I think that's the closest I can get right now without getting messed up.."

Reggie just blinked at him in surprise. "Wow, Twist.."

"It.. It's true.." He said quietly as he felt his face grow hot when he finally came to his senses. Reggie placed her hand over his. And he wasted no time returning the gesture, lacing his fingers with hers, She just smiled a him in a shy manner.. Rocket girl.. shy.. yeah right. She's never shy.. She's rocket girl! But there she was.. being shy towards him because he told her the truth? Apparently.

"Feel like swimming?" She asked simply.

Twister smiled at her, "Sure!" He went to the far corner and pulled out two beach towels from a cloth bag. Reggie wasn't wasting anytime though, She had already stripped down to her bathing suit and was running toward the calm ocean. Twister felt his face heat up again as he stared for a second. He quickly shook himself out of it before he took off his shirt and quickly followed behind her and was greeted with a splash from her once he hit the water. She laughed and swam underwater for a second before popping up a few feet to his left. She was definitely something.. He's never seen her like this before but he was almost certain that he wasn't nervous anymore. He sent her a light splash before diving underwater himself but he let himself float up to the surface and started swimming on his back. Reggie was doing the same thing inches away from him but she was just staring at the night sky.

"It's so clear." She commented after they floated next to each other in silence for a few seconds. "It's almost like I can see every star in the galaxy. It's like nothing I've ever seen before."

"And they look so close too." Twister added. "Hey.. over there is the big dipper.." He pointed his hand over to his right.

"You know.. I used to sneak out at night just to go on the roof and look at the stars for hours." Reggie said quietly. "I wonder why I stopped doing that."

"I think all of us did that as a group one night... Before the squid moved here.."

"You mean, when you were the squid?" Reggie laughed. "I remember that.. Your parents freaked out because you were out way past your curfew."

"I was grounded for a month after that.." Twister laughed. "It would have only been two weeks if I didn't mention being on your roof." Reggie just laughed and grabbed his hand softly, weaving her fingers with his. That made him feel that melting feeling again but he didn't care. He was way beyond happy. Everything in his plan worked out perfectly, and that is saying something because that doesn't usually happen.

"..No one has ever done anything remotely close to this for me before.." Reggie said quietly.

"I don't understand why.. I mean.. you aren't like other girls.. so you shouldn't be treated like 'just another girl'..." Twister said truthfully.

"You are just saying that because you've known me most of your life, Twist.."

"No I'm not.. I'm telling the truth. Honest, Reg." Twister said full-heartedly. Reggie just sighed and swiftly pulled him in a tight hug, Surprising Twister so much he almost didn't save himself from going under water but he did and they were both standing on the ocean floor and Reggie was just hugging him to death. He didn't mind though.. He hugged her back after a second. He didn't know how long that lasted but it seemed like forever before she finally pulled away, placing a light kiss on his cheek. It seemed as though his heart had stopped when he realized what had happened. He stood in that spot until he shook himself out of the trance. Reggie was walking back towards the canopy so he followed her out of the water where she threw him a towel before sitting down as she dried off her ponytail. He just watched her as he dried off as well. She wrapped the towel around her torso and glanced at him, Noticing that he was just staring up at the sky again. She joined in and smiled when she saw something. "That cluster there, What do you see?" She asked as she pointed straight up. Twister followed her finger and looked up, He stared at it for a little bit before forming and actual picture.

"Uhh.. Two stick figures... That's all I got." Twister answered.

Reggie giggled an nodded, "That would be Gemini. One of my favorite constellations. Next to Leo and Orion, of course. You have to look really hard to find them. I think they are more visible in the winter months though."

"I didn't know that you knew all this.. about the stars I mean." Twister muttered.

"Kind of a hobby after doing all that star gazing. I would notice certain clusters and I look them up." Reggie shrugged. "Over there is Cassiopeia and Cepheus. They're pretty easy to find. Their story is in Greek mythology. Cassiopeia is the mother of Andromeda and the wife of Cepheus... You know the big dipper but look at the cluster of stars to the right of it and the line of stars right below it.. Those stars incorporate themselves with the big dipper to form Ursa Major."

"I'm just mindblown right now." Twister said with a small laugh. "You are really smart with this stuff.."

"They're just stars, It's just information I picked up as a kid.. I could sit here and explain them all for hours but we both have curfews." Reggie explained before she looked at Twister's watch. "Speaking of which.. we have about an hour."

"Would you like to go see how the crowd is at the pier?" Twister asked.

Reggie smiled brightly up at him, "Yeah! Let's go! I could definitely go for a ride on that new one they put up last month, The Aftershock.."

"Okay." Twister smiled as he pulled his shirt back on while Reggie put her clothes on as well. Twister took care of the trash while she did that, she didn't take that long because when he came back to the site she turned the lights off and grabbed his hand and rushed him back to the bikes.

When they arrived at the pier, There was a good amount of people there but it wasn't crazy packed like it would be in the beginning of summer. Twister picked up a good amount of tickets for the both of them and they got in the short line to The Aftershock. It looked like a pretty interesting roller coaster with tunnels and about three loops in total. They had replaced the older roller coaster with it and in his opinion it looked more interesting.

They rode The Aftershock twice in a row before heading for the Ferris Wheel where they looked out at the beach and the town, enjoying each others company.

"This was the best night of the summer, Twister." Reggie said when she parked her bike next to the garage of her house. "Thank you so much. I kinda needed it since this summer wasn't really eventful at all."

"No problamo, Reg." Twister said as he walked her to the front stoop, He was starting to feel nervous again. "I-I'm just happy you enjoyed yourself."

"I enjoyed it a lot. Um..M-Maybe we could go out again?" Reggie asked quietly with a small smile that made his head reel. He shoved his hands into his pockets not really knowing what to do now. Should he kiss her? Does she want him to?

"That would be awesome. Whenever you want, Rocket girl." Twister said with a grin, He nervously rubbed the back of his neck in thought as he felt his time narrow down, make up your mind. He really did want to kiss her. He took her hand in his and took a quiet, deep breath to calm himself down before taking a step closer to her. He placed a hand on the back of her neck and placed a light kiss on her lips, slightly afraid that she might object. Something happened to him right then, She kissed back instantly and it was like he was flying. Everything felt like everything around him went from normal to slow motion in a millisecond. His stomach started fluttering and his nervousness diminished once more. He felt as though he had never felt fear in his life at all. He couldn't describe the way he felt but that was pretty close to it. That was just amazing.

He pulled away when he lost his breath but he still felt as though he was a million miles in the sky.

"Whoa.." He croaked numbly and he felt his neck burn lividly, slowly creeping up to his ears. Reggie sighed and smiled up at him with her cheeks growing pink after every second slowly passed by them.. "Good night, Reggie.." He felt himself say.

"Um.. Uh.. Ditto!" Reggie said hurriedly before gulping and disappearing behind the door. He stumbled off the stoop and tried to focus on things around him. He shook his head lightly as he reached for his bike handlebars.. only to topple it over on it's side. He blinked and picked it up. Quickly walking it to his garage and rushing inside the house, bypassing everyone and walking to his room. That was just insane but it was completely wonderful at the same time... He definitely didn't expect any of that.

* * *

Reggie hurriedly disappeared behind the front door, slamming it closed accidentally making the entire family turn around and stare at her from the couches. Apparently, They were watching a movie. She had leaned herself against the door with a quiet sigh before hearing a loud crash coming from the other side. Otto just shook his head at her and turned his attention to the TV once more but her parents just stared at her so she just waved at them and ran up the staircase, straight to her room. What just happened.. She has never felt like that with just a kiss.. she felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart was racing a million miles per second. She saw bright colors when he kissed her and everything around them slowed down to snail-pace and not to mention the light tingling sensation when their lips met.. How could that even happen?

That date was something else.. like it was straight out of a movie! Or a romance novel! It was just so perfect.. and it ended perfectly too. How is this even explainable?

Reggie sat herself at her laptop and started to try to type every detail she could gather in her journal.. She sent out an email to Clio as well.. She demanded details when she told her the news. She'll talk to Sammy tomorrow.. She needed to have time to absorb the entire event it's self...


	7. To Be With You?

"Finally, Reg.." Sammy said as he answered the phone the next morning. "I was expecting a call last night."

"Well I am so sorry to keep you waiting.. I just had to.. uh.. think about it for a little bit. A lot happened.." Reggie said as she continued typing out an article for the next issue of The Zine.

"Sounds good so far." Sammy joked. "Spill it, Rocket girl."

"I really don't know where to begin.." Reggie admitted.

"Start at the beginning?" Sammy asked. "Generally, that is where most stories start at. How did he pick you up?"

"Twister knocked on the door I guess because Raymundo was totally spazzing out when I came downstairs. I Never told him I was going on a date with Twist.. The only reason I knew he was here was because Otto called for me. But anyway, I spared Twister an hour long lecture from my dad, which I don't think he could have maintained a straight face while doing so because I don't think he realized the possibility of this happening in the first place.." Reggie started out as she read some notes Sammy had emailed her while she was on the date.

"What do you mean you spared him the lecture?" Sammy asked.

"I shoved Twister out the door."

"You.. Wow." Sammy laughed. Reggie sighed into the phone out of slight annoyance. "Sorry! Go on."

"Well we left on our bikes and I raced him to the outskirts of town, I won."

"Of course." Sammy added.

"..Well when we got there.. He covered my eyes and walked me into the beach area. You know. The bit with the palm trees."

"Is this in the direction towards the secret spot? Or heading the other way?"

"Towards the secret spot." Reggie answered as she continued typing, only to notice that she had been typing the same sentence about four times in a row. She sighed and held the backspace button. She was a mess.. "So.. when he walked me towards it, we stopped and he removed his hands and I saw the most magnificent sight ever.. I couldn't have even thought this up! He took his mom's old curtains and stapled them to the surrounding palm trees to create a canopy!"

"Like those shimmery peach curtains she had years ago?" Sammy asked in a low tone of voice. Reggie laughed a little.

"Yes. And the purple ones and her cream colored ones." She continued as she pushed her self away from the computer.

"Okay.. Interesting."

"He had blankets on the ground so sand wouldn't get in the way of the picnic he had set up for us. Shack food but of course he got my favorite, no detail left out."

"Woo.. Shack food. Twist really knows how to get to a woman." Sammy joked with a laugh.

"Sammy.. Be serious." Reggie scolded. "It was sweet especially since it looked like he spent a good amount of time in the presentation. He knows my favorites so of course I was impressed... I'm always impressed at how observant he is anyway.. We watched the sunset and he surprised me again with string lights weaved through the curtains so we had a lighted area in the darkness. The view was perfect.. It was simple but completely souped up.. He put a lot of effort into the whole night."

"I understand this... With that, I give him a round of applause because I don't think any guy in town would go to such great lengths to impress anybody." Sammy said in confirmation. "What else happened?"

"He.. He is really good at flattery.. But he wasn't trying to flatter me. I don't know how to explain it.. He was completely serious.. That look in his eyes when he told me how.. um.. beautiful I was.. He was telling the truth.. He wasn't trying to get close to me, He was just being honest. I didn't know how to react to it so.. so I changed the subject and asked if he wanted to go swimming."

"Swimming? But you just ate." Sammy said cautiously. "Please tell me neither of you almost drowned."

"No Sammy.. we were fine." Reggie said with an eye roll.

"Okay good."

"Well we swam and we star gazed.. Oh Sammy it was just wonderful.."

"You star gazed in the ocean?" Sammy asked slightly confused.

"You float on your back and look up. Not that hard." Reggie laughed. "Well he directed the conversation at me again. Basically saying that I'm not like other girls.. So I shouldn't be treated like one. I didn't know what to do so I hugged him and ran away back to the canopy.. I don't know how to handle that, usually when I am told that stuff it's because guys want to get close to me, like really close.."

"Yeah, I am quite familiar with that concept." Sammy said in a bland tone.

"But Twister was just saying whats on his mind."

"Honesty is one of his better qualities.. not all guys are honest like him."

"I know! .. And I don't know how to handle it! Is something wrong with me?"

"..No.. You just don't see what he sees... and you are having a hard time grasping the idea.." Sammy explained. "At least that's what it sounds like to me.. I might be wrong but that is my best guess."

"Hmm Well..I dried off and we continued the star gazing from there for a good fifteen minutes.. I showed him my favorite constellations and stuff like that, Talked about them a little.. Naming them.. It was really nice. I haven't done that in a long time.."

"I didn't even know you were into astronomy.." Sammy commented.

Reggie laughed a little before continued, "It's a small hobby I picked up as a kid.. Well we went to the pier for the rest of the date. Rode the Aftershock twice!"

"Ugh... Hope you had fun.. The very thought of that thing make me nauseous.." Sammy said painfully.

"It was great! After that we rode the Ferris Wheel before heading back home. When he dropped me off, This is what got me.." Reggie said as she stood up from her chair and started walking to her window just gazing to the bright morning. Her eyes wander over at the Rodriguez household next door and she just stared for a second.

"No." Sammy warned. "Don't. We agreed."

"Too bad I'm telling you. This is what you get for having a female best friend, Sammy. This information is pretty vital to the story." Reggie said, Sammy groaned in response. "Yes, he kissed me but it was totally different then any of the others."

"It was bad, wasn't it?" Sammy asked in another painful tone of voice.

"No, It was the best kiss of my life.. Everything around us slowed down, Seconds felt like hours, There was a total spark!" Reggie gushed and toppled onto her bed as she explained. "Sammy... I.. I think that was suppose to tell me something there.."

"Whoa, Rocket girl.. Don't get ahead of yourself.. You really only had one date, try not to be swayed by a Hollywood-grade first kiss.. Are you even a couple now?" Sammy asked seriously.

"I'm hoping we are but he hasn't asked me officially yet.." Reggie said quietly.

"Try keeping your feelings at the surface at least until then.. We don't want you falling quite yet due to past circumstances.. Remember?"

"Twister is totally different from all the other guys, Sammy.." Reggie said softly.

"I want to believe that but just give it a little bit of time.." Sammy said with caution laced all through the sentence. "Only looking out for you, Reg.."

Reggie sighed heavily, "I know, Sam.. I just don't know how I can do that with him.. I could with the others but Twister.. is Twister.. I don't know how to explain it.."

* * *

Twister picked at his breakfast and sighed heavily.. He couldn't even eat.. He was up really late last night after returning home from that date with Reggie, just thinking about the entire night.. It couldn't have gone smoother.. He was still surfing the clouds from that kiss. That.. perfectly crazy kiss. That sealed the deal for him.. He needed to call her his own..

"Mi hijo.. Are you not feeling well? ..Maurice?" Sandy asked seriously when she saw his plate was still very much full. She placed a hand on his forehead only to feel he was completely normal. "Please eat, dear."

Lars entered the kitchen and laughed maliciously, "Calm down, Mom... The twerp is just lovesick!" Twister sighed again and pushed his plate away from him. He wasn't even going to fight Lars. Their mother wasn't even going to scold him for name calling like she usually does.

"Qué es esto? Lovesick?" Sandy asked with interest. "Is this true, Maurice?"

"Mom.. please.." Twister groaned in slight embarrassment.

"Yep, Twister here had a date with_ Regina_ last night." Lars said as he sat down with his own breakfast in front of him. Twister glared at his brother for using Reggie's first name.

"Regina?" Sandy asked blinking at Lars and Twister for a second before smiling really wide at her youngest. "Reggie? Reggie Rocket? Oh Maurice!" She pulled him in a tight hug. "Saliste con Reggie! I cannot believe it! Mi hijo! Oh Maurice!"

"Mom! I can't breath!" Twister struggled against the hug. "Mom! Seriously! It's not that big of a deal.."

"I beg to differ,_ Maurice_." Lars teased as he ate. Sandy let Twister go and she hurried to the kitchen phone.

"Stop _calling_ me that, _Lars_!" Twister warned. "My name is Twister! Get it right!"

"Deje su hermano en paz, Lars." Sandy scolded before punching in a phone number, waiting for an answer. "Hola Raoul... Usted nunca adivinar donde su hijo fue anoche!" Sandy rambled cheerfully into phone. Twister sighed and rolled his eyes before getting up from the table and leaving the kitchen. Very typical of his mother to instantly call his father once finding out news like that. He exited the house and went back down to the outskirts of town, Finding everything where it was left. He grabbed the box he attached to his bike and started cleaning up the area before he got into trouble. He cleared it all out by noon and put the box back in the garage before heading out to the Shore Shack to hang out with Tito. He didn't want to be around his mother right now. She tends to get clingy when this stuff happens. He sat himself at the bar where Tito was watching the TV and drying a few dishes.

"Aloha, Twisted Cuz.. Where are all the other cuzzes at this afternoon?" Tito asked, noticing he was alone.

"Probably at home or skating or something." Twister muttered.

"How did the date go?"

"It was.. completely perfect.. It couldn't have been better." Twister said as he felt a giant smile spread across his face.

"Well that is great to hear. You going on another?" He asked slightly amused at Twisters unusual mannerisms.

"Soon." Twister sighed. "I dunno Tito... I think there is definitely something there between me and Reggie. That spark.. just wow.."

"No need to go into detail, little cuz. Oh.. Speak of the devil.. Watch the bar for a second."

"Um sure?" Twister said feeling a little confused as Tito quickly disappeared into the back room. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Quickly turning around to see Reggie beaming up at him. He blinked at her and smiled back, feeling his stomach flutter once more after he had just calmed it down a few hours ago. "Hi, uh.. Hey Reg." He helped her up on a seat next to him. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good, Twister. How are you?"

"Never better." He answered happily.

"I was hoping you would be here. I was kinda wondering if you would you like to catch a movie with me tonight? Maybe some pizza after?" Reggie asked in a shy manner. He smiled a little and acted like he was thinking about it.

"I dunno, Reg.." He said in a very false thoughtful tone. Reggie narrowed her eyes and slapped his shoulder lightly. He laughed took her hand in his. "I'm kidding.. I would love to. What movie should we go see?"

"Hmm. We have a choice between Marshall Run, Bonded Beatrice, Niecey, and Innocence Penitentiary."

"An action-packed police film.. Two horror flicks.. and One documentary.." Twister said mentally weighing the enjoyment factor. "I vote horror.. Which do you think will be good though?"

"Niecey is suppose to be good. I saw previews and it seems interesting enough." Reggie said with a shrug.

"I think we could give it a chance." Twister said definitely. Reggie smiled at him as Tito reappeared in front of them.

"Aloha Rocket girl, how are things today?" Tito asked in a sly tone of voice.

"Things just got a whole lot better." Reggie said with a small smile. "What is the special today?"

"Ah one of your favorites, The world's best Huli-Huli Moa sandwich ...with a side of fries, of course." Tito announced proudly.

"So basically.. A chicken sandwich?" Reggie asked slightly amused.

"Ah yes, You are catching on, little cuz.. I still get your father with that every week." Tito said with a laugh. As if on que, Raymundo shows up from the back room holding a box of frozen goods to stock the front freezer with.

"Whats so funny?" Ray asked, setting the box down on the back counter.

"Oh nothing brudda, Just a _good_ day." Tito said before turning to unload the box into the freezer.

"Dad, I won't be home for dinner. I am going to the movies with Twister tonight." Reggie said nicely.

"Nice to know." Ray said raising an eyebrow to Twister. "...I know you have heard this before, Twister.. so I will cut it short.. You better watch out for Reggie. Respect her and be kind." Twister gulped and shot Ray a nervous smile.

"Dad.. you are talking to _Twister_. He has been doing all that for years already!" Reggie said feeling slightly annoyed.

"Yes but now that you are _dating_ he should be reminded every now and then." Raymundo said sternly.

"I will, Raymundo. Don't worry. I only want the best for Reggie, I swear." Twister said slightly defensively.

"You better." He said with a smile. Twister cringed inwardly as he saw slight similarities between Otto and Raymundo right then. He was definitely feeling the pressure of dating someone he's known for most of his life. No mercy from the family.. Even if they were like a second family to him.. No mercy at all. Maybe he should tally up all the time he gets threatened by everyone. Who's next? The Squid? That would be something. He might as well, Everyone else has but him and Tito.

"Come on, Twister. Take a walk with me." Reggie said quietly before leaving the shack, Twister followed her out and started down the boardwalk together. "Don't let Raymundo get to you. He does that to every guy I have dated... But you got it pretty easy. Usually he lectures for a good half hour or so to the others."

"I know, I have been there to see it more then once." Twister said with a laugh. Reggie shot him a quick smile before linking her arm with his as they walked side by side. "You know I am kind of use to Raymundo scolding me that this just felt like he was being really friendly about it."

Reggie laughed a little and shook her head at him a little. She was just simply beaming. Reggie really put the sun to shame at this point. Twister smiled down at her and sighed inwardly at himself. Having Reggie on his arm like this felt so natural to him. They were comfortable with each other like they are normally, Like they have been together like this for years.

The two of them spent the afternoon together just walking around town, Telling jokes, Window shopping a little at the local outlet mall, Talking about school since it was getting close to the start of the school year.. They were just enjoying each others company like they always have done. When evening came around they took their movie date and watched the Horror movie with a pretty lame plot to it. The only thing good about the movie was the special effects, but that was something they laughed about over pizza at their normal pizza stop.

"Oh please.. All there was in the movie were flying cars and lots of blood.. The plot was almost nonexistant. A teenage girl with super-strength goes postal after being bullied at school.. That was all I gathered from it." Reggie said before biting into her second slice of their extra cheese pizza. "Super powers gone bad."

"It had a good concept.. No bullying or else you die." Twister laughed.

"They could have at least given it a little more background story."

"Well they did let us know that she was also abused by her aunt so that accounts for something."

"But we don't know what happened to her actual parents, That could have added some good detail into it." Reggie said. "I could have done a better job writing the script and I am a high school student!"

"A very smart high school student.. Who is a really good writer anyway." Twister corrected. "You can do anything, Rocket Girl. You know.. You should be a critic."

Reggie grinned at Twister before finishing up her last slice. " I'm a Journalist, Twister. You know that. I am no good at coming up with things.. I just report them... You know, I think they pulled that movie right out of a book. The credits went by too quickly to see for sure, but I am almost certain they did."

"I thought that was all movies now a days."Twister said seeming a little confused. "I don't read that much so I wouldn't be able to point that out... and Critics kinda report things!" That made Reggie laugh a little. "You know.. I have been thinking.."

"Uh-oh.." Reggie giggled. "About what?"

"Last night.. Um.. I am wondering that uh.. since we are having a ton of fun together and everything recently.. Would you consider.. being my girlfriend?"

Reggie couldn't find her words right away but when she finally came around she just smiled at Twister, "Of course, Twist.. I would love to.. Wow, I never thought this would happen."

"I know, right?" Twister laughed nervously. "It's very different."

"But you know what.. I am really glad it did happen." Reggie continued with a smile slowly forming.

"You are?" Twister asked. "You aren't freaked out or anything?"

"No!" Reggie laughed before touching Twisters arm softly. "I have no reason to be freaked out. You're a great guy and I wouldn't have it any other way now that I actually know you a bit more then I originally did."

"Me? Great?" Twister asked in a confused manner but smiled at the compliment. He never been told that before. "I dunno I am just same old Twister.. You're the great one here. No better then that.. You are just straight up amazing."

"Twist.." Reggie muttered in slight embarrassment.

"Telling the truth, Reg. Face it." Twister urged lightly, resulting in a small smile from Reggie. "Let's get you back before it gets late.."

"Alright.." Reggie agreed slightly not wanting to.

Twister paid the bill and walked Reggie back to her house. Reggie was holding his hand the entire way.

"Madtown tomorrow afternoon?" She asked once they got to the front door.

"Sounds great to me. Everyone else is coming right?"

"Of course. It's been about four days since we all skated together." Reggie said mentally counting the days that passed. All that recovery time passed by in a big blur and the days after that were just filled with studying and skating so they all blended together.

"Good, I could really use some new material." Twister said with a smile. Reggie just smiled back silently. Speaking of material, He really needed to finish his editing that he has been neglecting recently. "Alright Reg, I will see you tomorrow.. I have to edit stuff so.. uh.. Good night." He released her hands and placed a simple kiss on her forehead before starting the short walk next door.

"Um.. Good night, Twist.." Reggie said with a small wave, He just smiled back and entered his house through the open garage. Reggie slowly entered her house only to be greeted by her happy looking step mother. Reggie sat down in the living room next to Noelani.

"Well you sure look happy." She commented as she looked up from the magazine in her lap. Reggie just smiled even wider in response.

"I guess I am.." Reggie said in a light tone before sighing out of mild excitement. "I just don't know how to absorb all of this emotion.. you know.."

"As a matter of fact, I do." Noelani said with a small smile before closing and tossing the magazine on the coffee table. "I feel the same way everyday when I look at your father." Reggie cringed her nose for a second before releasing another sigh.

"I just don't know how to feel. Sammy said I should keep my level mind before deciding my feelings for Twister.. but I can't.. Every day this feeling gets stronger and I just don't think I can stop it."

"What do you want to do about this?" Noelani asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously?" Reggie asked. "I want to just run up to him and tell him that I love him. Because I do. I can't stop it like Sammy asked me to. But I don't want to freak Twister out either.. I mean.. we just had our second date tonight.. It's fast enough that he asked me to be is girlfriend.. you understand how skiddish some guys get.. Right?"

Noelani laughed a little, "I do but do you think Twister is one of those guys?"

Reggie thought for a minute, Shifting through some past situations in her memory. "Sometimes.. Yes. Only because he use to shy away from girls in the past. So Yes, I think he might be one of those guys. So it's just better to keep my feelings to myself until he is comfortable in our relationship."

"Do what is best for you, Reggie. When the time comes, you will know. But for now, I suggest you take a deep breath and enjoy what you have right now. No need to rush."

"This isn't rushing.. I will be rushing after this school year since I graduate.. and go to college.. with Twister still here." Reggie said to herself before feeling like she just got hit in the stomach with a baseball bat. "Oh wow.. I didn't even think about this until now.."

"It's not all that bad." Noelani said with a reassuring smile. "It's just a common situation. If you really love each other at that time then things will always work out."

"Yeah.." Reggie said mindlessly. "I'm.. going to bed.. Good night."

"Night, Reggie." Noelani replied softly as Reggie got up and rushed to her room, Locking herself in. She just plopped herself on her bed and stared at the dark ceiling deep in thought.


End file.
